


Detective Conan (Case Closed)! Season 1! - The Demigod Daughter of Poseidon & the Great Detective of the East!

by Flamedance1232



Series: Crossover [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Demigods, F/M, Mention of Annabeth Chase, Mention of Thalia Grace, Mention of the Olympian Gods, Mentions of Percy Jackson - Freeform, Warrior Sea Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedance1232/pseuds/Flamedance1232
Summary: What’s up everyone? My name is Shimizu Matsumoto though my friends call me, Mizu, for short. Age 17, the youngest of three on my Father’s side, and the only Demigod Daughter of Poseidon. My likes are the ocean, Demigod training, hanging with my friends, rainstorms, swimming, and reading. What I dislike are bullies, fan clubs of any kind, those that abandon their precious people, and those with sticks up their asses. My hobbies are training, hanging with my friends, swimming, and reading. And my dream for the future is to be is to start a family of my own while being a teacher for those that have ADHD, Dyslexia, and Dyscalculia.
Relationships: Hondou Eisuke/Mouri Ran, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Original Female Character(s), Kyougoku Makoto/Suzuki Sonoko
Series: Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. 1: The Big Shrink!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve decided to try doing a Detective Conan aka Case Closed crossover with Percy Jackson story where Percy has a younger Half Sister by a year on his Divine Father’s side. However, it will only mention Percy Jackson along with the rest of Camp Half-Blood, but won’t have then making an appearance and thus will focus on the Case Closed anime. I will be using the English Dub version for Case Closed, but with the Japanese names for the characters. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed cause if I did then I wouldn’t change anything at all and I also do not own Percy Jackson as there is nothing that is really wrong with it, own Shimizu “Mizu” Matsumoto. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

A waist length that was pulled into high ponytail, beach wave, auburn hair with the bangs parted in the middle in a hime style hair cut and almond shape (Cat Like) sea green eyed 17-year-old girl stood near Inspector Juzo Megure looking bored. The redhead was wearing a waist length, long sleeve, black jean jacket over a slightly thick strapped, firm fitting, mid-thigh length, blue denim dress with a green belt that has a white buckle around her wait. She also had a bit of light makeup and on her feet was a pair of 5' slightly thick heels, ankle length, strapped, blue sandals with green soles. The redhead hair teen wearing a sea moonstone pendent necklace around her neck, a pair of small green trident earrings, a golden cuff bracelet shaped like a starfish on her left wrist, and a golden charm bracelet with three charms on her right wrist.

‘Come on Shinichi,’ the 17-year-old girl thought as she looked up at the ceiling. ‘Hurry it up, will you?’

“Inspector Megure be reasonable!” an old man in a wheel chair with a cast on his leg stated. “My guests are all powerful people, who needs there sleep!” The redhead looked towards the door in time to see a male teen around her age in a blue tux with a red bow tie walk into the room. “This has been a ruff night for us all and your investigation have gone no where!”

“I hear ya, pops,” Megure stated. “Crime scenes ain’t much fun especially in your home with your guest dressed pretty, but the banker that’s gone cold fish on your plush carpet. We can’t let anybody go yet.”

“Are you implying that the murderer is one of my guest?”

“Who else?” a male asked.

Everyone looked over to see the same male that the redhead did.

“Took you long enough, Shinichi,” the girl deadpan in an annoyed look.

“Sorry, Mizu,” Shinichi Kudo apologized to her making she let out a sigh while rolling her eyes before smiling softly at him. “The room that he was in...” Shinichi walked over to Shimizu Matsumoto and the Inspector. “Was locked from the inside. The culprit's only entry and escape point was the open window, but we’re three stories up. There aren’t any fingerprints from below from the killer climbing up from the streets because he entered from a neighboring window in your house.”

“That’s ridiculous!” the old stated. “There’s got to be a 10 feet gap between the windows! No human can jump that.”

‘He got a point,’ Shimizu thought. ‘But, if I know Shinichi then he already has a counter.’

“There’s a narrow ledge that leads from the closes window,” the Kudo stated.

‘Called it.’

“By tip toeing along the ledge to the 2 meter jump to the open window and into the room.”

“Ha,” the man laughed. “That’s fantasies! How could he escape? It’s one thing to jump off a ledge only 10 centimeters wide, but to jump back on is impossible.”

“When the killer crawled out the first window he brought with him a rope that he tied to the ledge before he jumped,” Shinichi stated. “He then hooked it up to the balcony and crawled back across.”

“But, there’s no rope on the balcony now,” Megure informed him. “How can he untie it after wards?”

“It’s much simpler then you think inspector,” the male answered. “The culprit tied a stick to the end and wedged it between the railing. One slack and it easily came lose. Take a closer look at the balcony, there’s wood shaving were it rubbed against the railing.”

“But, why did the Bank President lock himself in a room during a pretty?”

“The Banker was known for being paranoid in his business deals,” the Kudo answered. “The killer may have arranged a meeting asking the Banker to wait for him in the locked room.”

“Enough with these theories!” the house owner yelled. “Mr Yamazaki was my friend! Now tell me, who did it!?”

“There’s only one person, who knows the lay out of this house, to plan this trap,” Shinichi answered. “Only one person, who the Banker would trust in a secret meeting. And that…”

“Go on,” Megure encouraged.

Shimizu let out sigh as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling with annoyance at Shinichi’s need for dramatic.

“And that means you, Sir!” the Kudo stated as he pointed at the old man in the wheelchair.

“You think that I’m the acrobat?” the man asked with a grin that looked forced. “I can’t even stand up on this leg.”

“Only one truth prevails,” the blue eyed, dark hair teen stated before he tossed a glob at the man.

Shimizu raised an eyebrow when the old with the supposed broken leg jumped out of his wheelchair and stood on it.

“Yeah, like that not suspicious at all,” the Matsumoto said sarcastically.

Shinichi snorted in amusement at the same time as Megure.

“Sir!” a maid yelled. “How did you do that?”

“Damn reflexes!”

“You’ve been able to wake for the past three mouths,” Shinichi stated before looking at the Inspector with a smile. “Want to fill him in Inspector?”

“I shook down your Dr. over the phone,” Megure answered. “He told me everything. We also got witnesses, who heard you and Yamazaki arguing about a whole lot of green.”

The redhead snorted when the old male tried to run.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Shinichi stated as he kicked the glob which knocked out the old man. “Score.”

Shimizu for the third time that night rolled her eyes.

...My Line...

The Inspector, Shinichi, and Shimizu stood outside of the mansion as the old man was lead away.

“Well, Shinichi, you put it to bed once again,” Megure said as he patted the Kudo’s back a little to heard making the Tachibana to giggle. “The Chief’s given me a bigger desk since you started to help me out.”

“Thanks Megure,” the blue eyed, dark hair teen stated as he pointed at himself. “You can count on me with the tough ones. I’ve got to spread my name as an ace Detective somehow right?”

The redhead let out a sigh before she grabbed the High School Detective by his wrist and started to pull him away.

“Come on, Mr Ace Detective,” she sighed. “We have to get going and get home.” The sea green eyed, auburn hair teen had an annoyed look. ‘Just one night? One night is all I ask for. No Murder Cases. No fighting. Is that to much to ask for?’

Shinichi blinked at his friend as she pulled him along behind her.

...My Line...

 _My name is_ _Shimizu_ _Matsumoto_ _,_ _however,_ _my friends call me,_ _Mizu_ _. I’m 17-years-old and I go to Teitan High School in the Beika District_ _._ _I’m the_ _youngest_ _of three, m_ _y stone_ _is amethyst, and my birthday is February 19_ _th_ _._ _I am also the Demigod Daughter of the Greek Sea God, Poseidon and the Legacy of_ _Sunanoo no Mikoto_ _, the_ _Japanese Storm_ _God and Amaterasu_ _Ookami_ _, the Japanese Sun Goddess and Queen of the Japanese Gods_ _._

...My Line...

“I know, Mizu,” the Kudo stated as he managed to match his struts with her own. “You don’t have to pull.”

“If I don’t then you just might end up finding another Murder Case,” she snorted.

“I’m not that bad,” he deadpan at her as he looked over at the shorter teen only to see her blank look which made him nervous. “Okay, so maybe I am that bad.”

...My Line...

 _This idiot_ _is my childhood friend,_ _Shinichi Kudo, a High School Detective, better known as Heisei Holmes_ _or the Modern day Holmes_ _._ _Though he has many more nicknames that it just inflats his head much to my annoyance. My nickname for him though is the Corpse Magnet._ _I_ _also happen to_ _live_ _with him_ _because_ _the guy does not know how to take of himself._ _B_ _ut,_ _I do have an apartment payed for by my Father, Grandfather, and Great-Grandmother_ _for when I want some privacy or my Father visits._

...My Line...

The next morning, one could find Shimizu letting out a groan when her alarm went off before she sat up in her bed and looked blurry at the clock.

She then looked around the room that has the wall facing the bedroom door covered in posters of popular boy bands and movies while one of them was painted a sea foam green and the carpet was an ocean blue color. The furniture of the room was made out of redwood that was polished to a shine. The wall were one could find a Tomaru platform bed with sea foam white sheets and sea green blankets had a painting of a forest that has a sea green eyed, auburn fur wolf laying next to blue eyed, dark fur wolf with a blue eyed, brown fur hound laying close by them. On the wall facing the bed was a painting of an under water Kingdom complete with dolphins, fishes, and mythical sea creatures while the wall where the bedroom door was the only thing that wasn’t covered in anything.

She let out a sigh before looking at the bedside table were fourth pictures were setting. One of the pictures was of a sea green eyed, auburn hair 6-year-old girl with a grinning storm gray-blue eyed, auburn hair 28-year-old woman, the second was of the same girl only she was about 10 with a sea green eyed, dark hair, fisherman tan, 30-year-old looking male, the third picture had the same 10-year-old female with a male, who looked like he was in his 20s, with dark hair, ocean blue that sometimes are sea green eyes, and beach tan, and the last picture was of the same girl with a blue eyed, brown hair girl and Shinichi Kudo. However, what sat the room apart was in the corner near a bookshelf full of books and desk right next to it and the doors leading to the balcony.

The Matsumoto then got up, grab what she needed for a shower, her school uniform, and went about getting ready for school before she stood in front of her mirror running a brush through her auburn hair that reached her waist in length. Once she finished, the young girl tied it up into a high ponytail that went to her slightly blow her shoulder blades in length when up before she smoothed out the green tie of the blue school uniform. Grabbing her school bag where she made sure she had everything before she ran out of her room and into the kitchen to make breakfast and lunch for her and Shinichi while making sure that she makes his coffee in the coffee maker that was in the library where he likes to read or do work. Shimizu took the plate of food to the library where she put on the desk with the newspaper that she got while making the coffee before going to wake up the High School Detective.

...My Line...

“Shinichi, time to wake up or you’ll be late for school,” the redhead stated as she knocked on the door only for her to throw open the door when the sounds of something exploding was heard. “SHINICHI!”

“I’m fine,” the dark hair male told her. “But, what was that?”

He went to open his window as she came up behind him to look across the street to see an older male laying in rumble.

“I should have known,” Shimizu deadpan.

“HEY, DOC!” Shinichi called out. “Isn’t a little early for explosions?”

The man laughed as he smiled at the two teens.

“I found a new way to wake you up, Shinichi!” the said Doc laughed. “So, much better then that alarm clock that I made for you.”

The Kudo and Matsumoto let out sighs of annoyances at that.

“Well, now that your up, you should get dressed and ready for school,” the redhead told her friend, who looked at her. “I already have breakfast ready along with a pot of coffee and your bento is also ready.”

Shinichi moved quickly at the thought of coffee though he did give the 17-year-old female a hug making her to blush.

“You rock, Mizu!” he cheered before he let her go and ran to get a cup of coffee.

‘He’s so predictable,’ the sea green eyed, auburn hair teen thought with a soft smile before the female went to the library where she saw Shinichi drinking a cup of coffee already while reading the newspaper before she grabbed her bag and headed for the door where she put on her shoes. “Shinichi, I’m going to meet up with Ran now! So, make sure that your actually make it out the door on time!”

“OKAY!” he called back from the library where he continued to drink his coffee.

‘That boy and his coffee,’ she thought with a cackle before leaving.

...My Line...

Shimizu stood in the Mori Detective Agency watching as Kogoro Mori punched a picture of Shinichi that was in the news paper.

“Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn,” Kogoro cursed before yelling in pain.

“Maybe you shouldn’t look at the paper Dad,” Ran Mori stated as she walked up.

“I’m not getting any clients because of this cocky kid with a lucky streak,” her Father told.

‘Lucky streak?’ the Matsumoto thought with annoyance. ‘Yeah right.’

“Come on give him a little credit,” Ran said. “Shinichi is a really good Detective.”

“You use to say that about me,” Kogoro stated before he ribbed up the paper as she let out a sigh and walked over to her friend. “Sure abandon me!”

...My Line...

The two girls walked out in time to see the very one that Kogoro was talking about walking back while laughing like an idiot. This made Shimizu to deadpan while the two girls walked over him where Ran hit him in the face with her rolled up karate uniform.

“Careful pal,” the violet eyed, brown hair girl stated as he looked over to his two friends. “Your head’s inflating.”

“What’s wrong with a little self admiration?” Shinichi asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Ran answered. “It’s fun watching you turn giddy from little girls goggling you and, oh, you putting my Dad out of work...that’s a really blast as well.”

The Matsumoto cackled when her female best friend stuck her tongue out at their male best friend.

“Hey, not my fault that your Dad hasn’t solved a case since VHS was cool,” the Kudo stated.

“Now you’ve done it,” the redhead deadpan as Ran pretend to laugh before punching the pole next to Shinichi making him go wide eyed.

“If you keep talking like that, you’ll be next,” Ran informed him while laughing.

“Right,” the blue eyed, dark hair teen said. “That’s why your the Captain of the Karate Team.”

“Idiot,” Shimizu snorted.

“So, mean Mizu,” Shinichi whined.

All he got from the sea green eyed, auburn hair teen was a blank look before she started to walk off towards the school.

...My Line...

When the three friends entered the school grounds a soccer ball rolled to a stop at Shinichi feet where he kicked up the ball before kicking back and making a goal.

“You know Shinichi if you hadn’t quite the varsity soccer team you’ll probably be a natural hero by now,” Ran stated.

“Yeah, but that’s not why I played,” the male stated as he looked at the two girls. “I really was just honing up the skills that I need to be a great detective. You know? The same reason that Sherlock Holmes learned to fence.”

The redhead leaned over to her female friend.

“You just had to go there didn’t you?” she asked in a whisper.

“Sorry,” the blue eyed, brown hair teen answered softly.

“He’s a fictional character,” Shimizu deadpan as she looked back at him.

“Sure, but a real life person had to make him up,” Shinichi told her. “I’m tell ya, Mizu, Ran. Author Conan Doyle created an amuse blue print. Brilliant, highly cultured, and physically fit. He was perspective. He can tell when people are lying and where they’ve been by the sole on their shoes. His reasoning was uncanny. He could even play the violin. Real or not. He was a prefect detective.”

Both girls had deadpan looks on their faces before the Matsumoto leaned over to Ran again.

“Ok, I apologize Ran,” she whispered. “I seemed to have opened that can of worms.”

“It’s ok,” the Mori whispered. “But, he was going to go off on a Sherlock speech soon enough any ways.”

“True,” the redhead agreed before she looked at their male friend. “If your so impressed by it then why not become a mystery writer like your Dad.”

“Because, I don’t want to write about great detectives, I want to be one,” he stated. “I want to live through the real adventurers.” The two girls started at him with blank looks on their faces as he went fanboy. “The thrill chasing down criminals, the big rush in solving a case.” He turned to them and winked. “Once you’ve get a taste of the high life, you can’t get enough. And I’ve already got fan mail.” He pulled them out. “Look at all these love letters.”

“It’s nice being popular, but wouldn’t you rather have just one real girlfriend?” Shimizu asked softly making him to look at her in surprise.

“One real girlfriend?” he asked as he looked away in thought before he looked back at her with a smile and slight blush.

“Shinichi,” the Matsumoto stated with a weird out look on her face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

This snapped him out of what he was thinking about as Ran walked off to give them time to themselves.

“I wasn’t looking,” he stated as he went to leave. “I was thinking that I’m going to be late to class.”

“Wait a sec!” Shimizu called out making him to stop. “You haven’t forgotten about tomorrow have you?”

“Tomorrow?”

“You promised to take me to Tropical Land if I won the all city Ninjitsu Tournament,” Shimizu stated. “And all of your big cases keep pushing it back.”

The sea green eyed, auburn hair teen tried to kick him, but Shinichi dodged all of her attempts only for his head got stuck up her skirt.

“Dream on!” the Matsumoto yelled as she hit him with her book bag.

“Oh, now I remember,” Shinichi groaned from the door.

...My Line...

The next day, the two teens walk through Tropical Land and enjoying themselves. The two of them were in their everyday clothes though Shinichi was wearing normal clothing instead of his suits. Shimizu was dressed in a waist length, elbow length, gray jean jacket over a mid-drift, v-neck, violet tank top and a pair of hip hugging, gray skinny jeans that she accessorized with a violet leather belt hanging off her right hip. On her feet was pair of calf length, buckled up, 4” thick heel, violet boots with gray soles. The auburn hair teen wearing a sea moonstone pendent necklace around her neck, a pair of small green trident earrings, a golden cuff bracelet shaped like a starfish on her left wrist, and a golden charm bracelet with three charms on her right wrist.

“That’s a first,” the Matsumoto said as she pointed to a ride. “There’s no line for the Mystery Coaster. Come on let’s go.”

Shinichi took notice of some thing off to the side before he speed up to catch up to the redhead.

...My Line...

“Hey, want to know another cool thing about Sherlock?” Shinichi asked the female. “The first time, he meet up with his partner Watson, he knew right off that he served as a Military Officer in Afghanistan just by shaking his hand.” Shimizu had a blank look on her face as the Kudo took the hand of the woman wearing blue in front of them. “Check this out.”

Shimizu let out a sigh.

“Huh?”

“Your on the Gymnastics Team,” the blue eyed, dark hair teen stated. “Am I right?”

“How did you know that?” the woman asked.

“Friend of yours, Hitomi?” a friend of the woman asked.

The two female teens let out a gasp at that before they looked back and forth.

“It’s actually quite simple,” Shinichi told them. “She’s got tough blisters on her palm. Exactly the kind you get from swing on uneven bars.”

“Yeah, but holding a tennis racket does that to,” Shimizu pointed out.

“True, but it makes since with all of the other evidence,” the Kudo stated.

“Let me guess, you looked up her skirt?” Shimizu asked blankly and a little annoyed.

“A gust of wind blew her skirt up as we were coming in for a second,” Shinichi corrected. “There were thick bruises on her leg joints. Another give away sign of a Gymnast tough routine.”

“I’m sure that you stared as a good Detective,” the Matsumoto deadpan while looking at him. “Your going to hold her hand forever?”

“Oh, my bad,” Shinichi said as he let go.

“Why don’t you stop pestering my friend, bucko,” a male told the male teen.

“Oh,” Shinichi said as he looked at over at her with a nervous smile. “You know each other. You want to switch seats so that your closer to him?”

“No, no, we’re okay,” Hitomi informed him with a smile.

“I whether not be with them when the lights go out if you know what I mean,” her other friend stated.

“Huh?”

Shinichi looked over at the two in time to see them kiss before he started to think of the redhead.

...My Line...

“ **I finally got the courage to tell you, Mizu,” Shinichi said as he looked at her. “I love you.”**

“ **I know it,” Shimizu told him. “I love you, too.”**

...My Line...

“Shinichi,” the Matsumoto’s voice snapped him out of his fantasy. “Come on.” She pulled him along behind her. “It’s our turn.”

The two of them walked up to the road were they sat together.

“This reminds me of another mystery,” the Kudo stated. “You see…” The Matsumoto only listened with half an ear. “And then they were chasing this weird ape guy across the river, but the trick of it was…”

“WILL YOU SHUT UP!?” Shimizu yelled at him. “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE ABOUT MYSTERIES OR CONAN DOYLE!” She then let out a groan. “I was looking forward to this day, but since we’ve got here it’s been all about what you like. I mean, does it even matter that I are the ones whose listening?”

“Shimizu, hey,” Shinichi spoke up as she looked down and her shoulders shook. “There is something that I want to tell you…”

“I really got chya didn’t I?” she asked as she gently elbowed him. “And you call yourself a Great Detective.” The Tachibana gave him a smile. “I’m not that upset, but please the mystery talk is getting old.” This got her a glare from Shinichi, who then turned his head away. “Seriously, I’ve been thinking why did you agree to come out with me?” He looked at her in surprise before she took his hand in her own making the Kudo to look down at them in surprise. “Here we go.”

The Roller Coaster then zoomed down making everyone to yell and into a cave before both Shinichi and Shimizu blinked in surprise when something hit the blue eyed, dark hair teen on his forehead.

“Water?” he asked before he glanced behind them and freaked.

When they all were in the light, all of them freaked when the same the male before without a head.

...My Line...

The Matsumoto stood off to the side while she looked on as Inspector Megure and his men quickly secured the scene.

“He was right beside me,” the girlfriend said. “He held my hand.”

“This isn’t real.”

“Come on!” a male in black said. “This has nothing to do with us. You have to let us go.”

“I don’t think so gentlemen,” Shinichi spoke up when he returned from where ever he went. “It’s a Murder Case and the culprit is one of the seven passengers strapped in the car.”

Shimizu ran over to him looking worried.

“Oh, thank goodness,” the redhead sighed. “Where have you been?”

“Are you 100% on that Shinichi?” Megure asked.

“Hey, it’s him.”

This made everyone to look at the male teen.

“Shouldn’t have wondered in here.”

“Alright,” Megure said as he and Shinichi knelt on the ground with a paper drawing on the ground. “I’ll give you and Shimizu, the benefit of the doubt and assumed that you didn’t go nuts. That leaves us five. Front left is Reiko, a friend of the stiff, some goes for Hitomi next to her. Then we’ve got Mr No Head’s sweetheart, Aiko, sitting right beside him and in the rear, the two guys in black.” Shimizu looked at them with narrow eyes. “They said they won’t give their names unless we book them. They all had safety bars on their chest and no and all stayed locked until the rides over. We measured the car and the only person, who would have enough reach, is the one sitting right beside him.”

“So, what’s there to figure out. The girl got mad at her boyfriend. So, take her in and let us get out of here.”

Shinichi looked up at him in confusion.

‘Why is he so anxious to leave?’ the Kudo thought. ‘And that cold look in his eyes...I say he’s killed before.’

“Inspector!” an officer called over once he opened the girlfriend’s bag. “Looks like she has the murder weapon.”

“What?” Aiko asked in shock. “I never seen that.”

“Aiko, you took the life of your own love?” Hitomi asked. “How could you do that? How?”

“No,” Aiko answered. “I didn’t do it.”

“She’s made it even easier on you. Come on, flatfoot. We’re busy.”

“Alright,” Megure said as he stood up. “Cuff her up. We’ll finish down town.”

“Easy there Inspector,” Shinichi spoke as he also stood up.

“Huh?”

“The girlfriend is not the Murderer,” the blue eyed, dark hair teen stated.

“Huh!?” the Inspector yelled. “Then how is?”

“Like I always say,” Shinichi said as he walked forward a bit. “One Truth Prevail.” He looked up at the three friends. “The Murderer is you.”

He pointed at Hitomi which took everyone by surprise.

“Ho...how could you say that?” Hitomi asked. “The knife is in Aiko bag.”

“That’s kind of knife is incapable of clean cut through bone,” Shinichi stated. “Besides, she doesn’t have the strength. You wanted Aiko to take the punishment for his death so that’s why you planted the knife inside of her hand bag.”

“But, she was sitting in the very front car,” Megure stated. “How could she reach? She’s gotta a 10’ sword?”

“Not quite,” the Kudo answered. “But, with a slight of hand, a dark tunnel, and piano wire, she pulled off impressive feet.” This took her by surprise before the Officers, Inspector, and Shinichi got into the cars. “Okay, guys. I’ll play the killer here. Inspector, I’ll have you be the victim is you don’t mind? Now before the bar goes down, I’ll put a book bag between my back and the chair.” He did just that before leaning back and pulling the bar over his head. “Once it’s dark, I slid out having plenty of space from the bag.” He then some rope with a hook. “Next I’ll banish my weapon. A grappling hook with a nice thin strain piano wire and the rope instead of bulky twine. I put my knees on the top with my feet on the safety bar for support. I leaned over one row to my victim and place the loose around his neck. Then I tossed the hook onto the rail. From there the shire speed of the road takes over. You don’t need strength to do that. Only balance and a knack of maneuvering your body with great precision. Specialty of a Gymnast.”

“Your insane,” Hitomi stated. “You have no proof.”

“Where’s your necklace, Hitomi?” Shinichi asked making her to gasp. “In line, you had a long string of pearls around your neck.” He then pulled out a bag with a hook and wire. “Pearls just like these.” She could only stare in shock. “When I went looking, I already knew. Because of one drop that hit me inside of the tunnel before you screamed. A tear. A tear that could only come from the person in front of me. You cried for his death before it happened. You knew that you’ll never see his face again. You cried for what you were about to do.”

Hitomi fell to her knees and stared to cry.

“That bastard vaulted me,” she cried.

“You mean that you and Kishida were seeing each other?” Reiko asked.

“We did forever before we meet you guys in collage,” Hitomi answered. “But, he left and some promises that you can’t break. We had our first date here. He gave me those pearls. I was going to take my own life to with my Mother’s pills, but…” She continued to cry. “What have I done? What have I done?”

...My Line...

After the Mystery Coaster Murder Case, the two friends left the ride and started to walk towards the exist.

“Awe, Mizu, you’ll melt away,” Shinichi told the crying girl.

“How can you be so calm?” she asked. “Don’t you care?”

“Well, sure, but I see it all the time,” the Kudo answered. “It’s best to forget.”

“Heartless!”

“Come on,” the blue eyed, dark hair teen stated. “I’ve got a lot of heart. I just can’t let the job effect me.”

“Well, maybe you should.”

Just then a man wearing all black ran past them getting Shinichi’s attention.

‘One of those shady guys from the Coaster,’ the High School Detective thought. ‘What’s he up, too?’ “Sorry, Shimizu. I’ve got to check on something.”

“What?” the Matsumoto asked. “Wait?!”

As she moved to followed after the shoe laces of Shimizu’s shoes came off making them to stop.

“Don’t worry!” he called back to them. “I’ll catch up with you later!”

“Shinichi,” Shimizu said softly as she watched him run off. ‘Why do I feel strange all of a sudden? My heart...it’s like...I might not see him again. Shinichi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone I have a good number of questions for you that don't need to be answered right away, but I will need an answer before Kaitou KID make's his first appearance in Detective Conan. So, here are the questions.
> 
> 1: Should Shimizu have a look alike like Ran and Shinichi do in Aoko Nakamori and Kaito Kuroba?
> 
> 2: If yes, should the look alike have a crush on Kaito Kuroba or not?
> 
> 3: What should her name be? Sakura Moto or Reina Moto?
> 
> 4: Should the look alike be a Greek or Shinto Demigod?
> 
> 5: If yes on Greek Demigod, the should she be the Daughter of Apollo or Hermes?
> 
> 6: If yes on Shinto Demigod then should the look alike be the Daughter of Inari or Susunoo no Mikoto?
> 
> 7: If no, should she be just a legacy of the four mentioned?
> 
> 8: If no, then, who should the look alike have a crush on from Magic Kaito?
> 
> 9: If yes, should she be a Phantom Thief and Magician, too?
> 
> 10: What should her Phantom Thief name be? Kaitou Ace or Sakura Ace?
> 
> 11: If no, should she know about Kaito being Kaitou KID? Or should she have an idea that the Kuroba is the great Phantom Thief, but doesn't let on that she knows because she doesn't have any evidence?
> 
> 12: Should she be a female High School Detective?
> 
> 13: If yes, then should her Detective nickname be the Flower of the East or the Watson of the East? Or if you like you can think of a nickname for her.
> 
> 14: If no, then should she be a sports star like a female soccer star or a tennis star or a martial arts star?
> 
> Message with your answers and I will tilly them up and let you all know the answer to each of the questions. Oh, also don't worry about the look alike's look as I already have an idea in cause the answer it yes on there being a look alike.


	2. 2: The Kidnapped Debutante!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed cause if I did then I wouldn’t change anything at all and I also do not own Percy Jackson as there is nothing that is really wrong with it, own Shimizu “Mizu” Matsumoto. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

“Ran!” Shimizu called out as she noticed the other girl walking up ahead of her. “Wait up!”

The violet eyed, brown hair teen turned around and blinked a few times at the sight of her female friend.

“Shimizu?” she asked. “Why aren’t you with that Mystery Geek?”

“He ran off just as we were about to leave Topical Land after solving a Murder that took place on the Mystery Coaster,” the Matsumoto answered with a sighed. “And I haven’t seen him since.”

Ran twitched at that before glaring in front of her as the two girls walked away.

“Well, damn,” the Mori sighed. “Today was suppose to be your day where you confess your love for him.”

“RAN!” the redhead yelled.

All she got in return was laughter from the other girl.

...My Line...

“I’m home!” Ran called out as the two girls walked through the door. “And Shimizu with me!”

“Ran, Shimizu!” Kogoro called out. “Join the party!”

“Dad, what are you doing?” the female Mori asked as she moved to stand in front of the desk while Shimizu sat on the couch. “Just look at this place? This isn’t an office. It’s a pigsty.” The violet eyed, brown hair teen started to clean up. “No wonder, you haven’t had a case in months.”

“Your wrong,” the male Mori stated. “I just polished off a whole case.” He looked then looked at the sea green eyed, auburn hair girl, who he, his wife, and the Kudo parents pretty much raised together, after her Mother’s death when she was just 8-years-old. “What happened? Your little Detective friend run out on you, Shimizu?” His eyes narrowed at the thought of her walking all the way to the agency on her own. “I thought, he were suppose to be with you.”

“Well, he was,” Shimizu answered. “We spent the whole day at the park, but on the way back, Shinichi, he…”

...My Line...

“ **Don’t worry!” the Kudo yelled as he ran off. “I’ll catch up with you later!”**

...My Line...

“Well, I don’t know what happened to him after that.”

...My Line...

At that moment, a child version of Kudo ran through the streets before he tripped.

‘I guess that I got knocked out of a loop or something,’ Shinichi thought as he got onto his hands and knees. ‘I shouldn’t be this out of breath.’ He then took noticed of something in a door window making him to freak. ‘What the…’ “I’ve been shrunk!” Shinichi spun around and placed his back to the door. “But, how did...Oh, no. The Poison.” His mind went back to what happened. “W-what did those guys do to me?”

...My Line...

Shimizu stood at the desk with the phone held her ear after dealing the Kudo Manor’s phone.

“ _Hi, you’ve reached the residences of Shinichi Kudo_ ,” the answering machine stated. “ _I can’t come to the phone right_ _now_ _. Properly out on a case. But, if you leave your name and number after the tune_ …”

“No answer,” the Matsumoto informed as she pulled the phone from her ear. “He should be back home by now.”

“Properly out with his old man,” Kogoro stated as the sea green eyed, auburn hair teen hung up. “Rubbing elbows with all the other famous people.”

“And you call yourself a Detective,” the redhead deadpan. “Shinichi lives alone. His parents moved over seas 3 years...AGO!”

“Huh?” the male Mori asked in surprise. “Get out of here.”

“He should be there,” she said softly. “Somethings happened. I just know it.” She then ran towards the door while grabbing her jacket. “I’m going to his house!”

“Shimizu!”

“Wait, I was kidding!” the Detective called out as the girl ran out the door.

...My Line...

The teen turned child managed to reach the Kudo Manor where he tried to open the gates himself.

‘Damn it,’ the Kudo thought. ‘I can’t even get into my own house.’ Just then an explosion was heard making the Kudo to look over at him and let out a gasp when he saw the Doctor to which he ran over. “Dr Agasa!”

“Who are you?” Hiroshi Agasa asked when he looked that shrunken Shinichi.

“It’s me, Doc. It’s Shinichi.”

“Oh, yes, Shinichi. Of course. You’ll have better luck finding him next door.

“No, Doc, listen to me,” the Kudo growled. “It’s me. I’m Shinichi and I can prove it.” He then pointed at the man. “Your Dr Agasa, 52-year-olds, you invent all kinds of crazy gadget that you say will revolutionize the world expect they never work right, and you have mole on your rear end with a hair growing out of it.”

“Shinichi is the only one I ever told about that,” Dr Agasa stated. “That little scandal. He’s giving away my secrets.”

“No, no, I’m not!” the blue eyed, dark hair teen turned kid sighed. “I’m me! These men they gave me some kind of poison and it made me shrink.”

“It made you shrink?” Dr Agasa asked making the 17-year-old turn 7-year-old nod his head. “I don’t know what kind of prank your trying to pull young man, but I don’t have time for this. Maybe we’ll find a policeman, who does.”

“Wait Doc!” the blue eyed, dark hair child yelled. “Doc, you just ran home from your dinner at Columbo Beefstro, didn’t you?”

“How...where you following me?”

“No,” Shinichi answered. “I just read the clues. For example, I noticed that the front of your clothes is much wetter then your back this indicate that you were running through the rain. Then there’s the mud on your trousers which is consistent with the mud in front of the construction site next to the restaurant. And to top it off you still have Columbo’s special sauce in your mustache.”

“That’s amazing.”

The Kudo then tchs while waving his finger back and forth.

“Only one truth prevails.”

“Shi-Shinichi?”

...My Line...

“Well, I am glade that I was here to let you inside your house,” the Agasa stated. “So, it would appear the poison shrunk your body, but leaves your mind intact. Very interesting.”

“Yeah, your telling me,” Shinichi deadpan. “Look at me. I can’t believe that I have to wear this kiddie stuff again. Come on Doc, I can’t stay like this! Your a genius! Can’t you make an antidote or something?”

“I’m sorry,” Dr Agasa apologized. “Maybe perhaps if I knew what it was that they gave you.”

“Okay, so all I have to do track down their hideout and steal the formula.”

“Well, that would be a start,” the Doc agreed. “Listen my boy. If these men find out your still alive then they might come looking for you. It is imperative that you identity a secret. You must tell no one! No one! No one! Not even Shimizu! Is that clear!”

“Oh, I don’t mean anything by that,” he laughed a bit nervously.

“Shinichi! Is that you!”

“She’s here!” Shinichi yelled as the two of them went into a panic attack.

“Oh, no, quick hide!”

The Kudo quickly hide behind the desk.

“Can’t even pick up the phone when…” Shimizu trailed off as she looked around the corner into the library. “Oh, Dr Agasa. I’m sorry, but have you seen Shinichi?”

In the mean time, the said teen turned child noticed something in the last drawer and picked them up.

‘Dad’s glasses,’ he thought. ‘Great a disguise.’ He then put them on only to have everything go fuzzy. ‘Dad was blind.’

Just then the Matsumoto looked over at the desk when a sound of something hitting the desk as heard.

“Is some one back there?” the redhead asked as she walked over. “Uh-ah.” She smiled slightly when she noticed the shrunken Kudo. “I thought so.” She then placed her hands on his shoulders. “It’s ok. Don’t be shy.” Shimizu turned him around. “Why...why your…” She then pulled him into a hug. “Absolutely adorable!”

‘Guess the disguise worked,’ he thought.

“Is he with you?” Shimizu asked the Agasa as she looked at him.

“Oh, yes, he’s a distant relative of mine,” the Agasa answered with a smiled. “And a cousin of Shinichi on his Father side.”

He thought that would work to explain why he was in the Kudo Manor to begin with and why he looks like a younger version of the Detective.

“What’s your name?” the Matsumoto asked.

“My name is Shi…” he trailed when he caught the redhead’s narrowed eyes. “I mean...huh...It’s...huh” He looked behind him. ‘Right. ‘...huh...Conan...Conan Edogawa. That’s my name.”

“Conan?” Shimizu asked. “That’s an unusual name.”

“Well, my Dad’s a big fan of Sir Author Conan Doyle, so…”

“That’s sounds sort of like Shinichi,” Shimizu stated in thought.

“Oh, I got it,” the Agasa spoke up. “Shimizu, I know it’s a bit of impolite, but do you think he can stay with you in your apartment or with Ran for awhile?”

“Are you crazy!?” Shinichi asked.

“His parents were in an accident and are in the hospital,” Hiroshi went on. “And with my on going experiments, my house is no place for a child.”

“I guess it’s alright with me, but I’ll have to ask Mr Mori and Ran about him staying there,” the Matsumoto answered.

“Oh, thank you, my dear,” Dr Agasa thanked. “This will be a huge help. Right, Conan?”

“Are you completely out of your mind?” Shinichi asked the two of them. “What if they figure out, who I am?”

“Have you forgotten?” Dr Agasa asked. “If you ever hope to return to normal, you’ll first have to find the men, who gave you the poison. Ran’s Father is a private Detective.”

“Ah!” the Kudo said in awe as he got it. “I’ll have a better chance of finding some leads.”

“Exactly,” the Doctor agreed.

He then nodded his head.

...My Line...

It wasn’t long till Shimizu and Shinichi were walking down the streets towards the Mori’s Detective Agency.

“So, tell me about yourself Conan?” the sea green eyed teen asked.

“Oh, you mean, me?” he asked surprised. ‘Guess I have to get use to that name.’

“Do you have a girlfriend?” the auburn hair teen asked as she looked at him.

“Huh?”

“You know a special girl that you like,” Shimizu stated. “Maybe some one at school?”

“Ah, no way,” he answered. “That’s gross!”

“You won’t always think, so,” the Matsumoto informed him. “In fact, there’s a boy that I like.”

“Huh?” the Kudo giggled. “It’s that boy, you were looking for? Isn’t it? You like Shinichi-nii-san?”

“That’s right,” Shimizu agreed which took the child sized Kudo by surprise. “I know that I shouldn’t. Ever since we were little kids, he has always been a little full of himself and way into mysteries, but he’s always been there for me when ever I needed him. And he’s brave...and handsome...and...I love him.” She let out a laugh as the chibified Detective blush a bright red. “But, that will be our little secret, okay?”

He nodded slightly in agreement.

...My Line...

“Well, here we are,” Shimizu said as they stood outside of the Agency. “It almost like I’m bring Ran home a new Little Brother. I feel like I can tell you just about anything, so maybe she can, too.”

“Shimizu…”

“Come on,” the Matsumoto said with a smile. “I’ll introduced you to Mr Mori and Ran. Oh, don’t be shy.”

“Um...listen, Shimizu...well, the truth is...I...the truth is…”

“I did it! I did it!”

The two of them quickly got out of the way as Kogoro fell down the stairs with Ran right behind him.

“Huh?”

“I got my first Job in 6 Months,” the male Mori informed them. “Some rich guy’s Daughter has gone missing. Kidnapped by a Man in Black.”

“This maybe a lead already,” Shinichi mumbled to himself.

“Taxi!”

Just then the shrunken the High School Detective ran towards the Taxi that just pulled up.

“Conan wait!” the redhead called as the two females ran after him.

All three got into the Taxi with Kogoro with the Shrunken Shinichi having to sit in Shimizu’s lap much to his embarrassment.

...My Line...

“Watch out, you would be criminals,” the adult of the group laughed. “Kogoro Mori is back on the case!” Shinichi, Ran, and Shimizu all had deadpan looks on their faces. “What the hell are you two doing in here?”

“We were trying to get him out,” Ran answered.

“Yippee!” Shinichi faked cheered. “A car ride!”

“Who is this?” Kogoro asked.

“He’s a shared relative of Dr Agasa and Shinichi,” Shimizu informed him.

“Well, he’s bothering me,” the male Mori stated. “Get him out of here.”

“Sure, we’ll just toss him out of the window in the middle of the high way,” both girls deadpan.

...My Line...

It wasn’t long till they reached the home of the man whose daughter was kidnapped though Shimizu pulled Ran off to the side to talk to her about Conan.

“They’ve taken my only Daughter, Detective Mori,” the Father said. “Akiko. She’s 10-years-old.” Ran watched as Conan try and get a look at the picture after the talk that she had with her female friend while Shimizu just glanced at it. “My butler Aso is the only witness.”

‘Being short is such a pain,’ he thought. ‘I can’t see a thing.’ Kogoro lowered his hand with the picture in to which Conan snatched to see. “Okay tell me everything that happened.”

“Who is this child?”

“He with me,” Kogoro stated before he picked up the Kudo by his jacket and moved to the two girls. “Ran, Shimizu, do something with him, will ya?”

“Sorry Mr Mori,” the Matsumoto apologized as she took Conan into her arms. “I promise to keep an eye on him.”

“Good,” the older Detective said as he turned around to the butler while the sea green eyed teen placed the child on the ground. “So, Aso, tell me everything that happened?”

“Well, you see Sir, young Miss Akiko has just returned from school and was playing in garden,” the butler stated. “Suddenly a man dressed all in black appeared seemingly from no where.”

...My Line...

“ **You tell Mr Tani if he ever want to see his Daughter again he’ll close down his company for one month and tell him not to try anything stupid,” a shady man said as he held a scared child. “If he calls the cops. He dies.”**

...My Line...

“After which he scaled the pine tree and leapt over the back wall,” he finished.

“Did you get a look at the kidnapper’s face?” Conan asked.

“I’m afraid that my eye sight is rather poor,” Aso answered.

“Not much to go on,” he stated only to get hit on the head.

“Come stand with me, Conan,” Shimizu suggested. “You shouldn’t bother Mr Mori will he’s working.”

“And while this is going on, no one else saw anything or heard anything unusual?” Kogoro asked.

“Correct,” an elderly woman answered. “We were all inside. It was all very quiet until we heard Aso call out that Miss Akiko had been taken.”

“So, then the only real clue that we have is the demand that the Kidnapper made,” the male Mori stated. “Judging from those, the Kidnapper properly is working for one of Mr Tani competitors.”

“HA!” the said laughed. “I knew it and now those blood thirsty suckers want me to pay a ransom.”

“A ransom?” Aso asked in shock.

“That’s right,” his boss answered. “I just got the call. They want 3 Million cash in used unmarked bills.”

“No, Sir,” the butler said. “There’s must be some kind of mistake…”

“That’s enough Aso! You keep, out of this.”

“Now, which of your competitors has the most to gain from the closing of your company?”

Shimizu watched as the blue eyed, dark hair child walked towards a ball in thought.

‘I don’t get it,’ Conan thought. ‘Why risk taking the girl from her own home? Why not grab her on the way to or from School out in the open? Why risk leaving a witness to deliver the demand in person and then call to leave a ransom? It reeks of an amateur job to me and yet the request for used unmarked bills. That seems very professional.’

“Wow,” Ran said in awe. “Conan, you must be really good at soccer.”

“Not bad,” the kid informed her.

“You know Shinichi does that to whenever he tries to think,” Shimizu spoke up. “He says that it helps clear his mind of distractions.”

‘Shimizu, I am Shinichi,’ the Kudo thought sadly before he hit the ball with his head a certain way which sent it away from. “Huh?”

Conan then ran after the ball only for a giant dog to jump out at him barking making him freak out.

“Conan don’t move…” the two girls told him as they moved to get him.

However, they came to stop when he laughed while spinning the ball on his index finger before laughing when the dog licked his cheek.

“Your lucky young man,” Mr Tani told him. “Jumbo doesn’t take to strangers so suddenly.”

That statement took both the teen turned child and the sea green eyed female by surprise.

“Huh?” Conan looked at him before looking at the ball. ‘But, according to the butler’s story, the culprit used this pine tree to get over the garden wall. So, that means that the dog should have barked at him, too.’ Shimizu looked at the dog in thought. ‘That’s it! I solved the case.’ He glanced at the auburn hair teen to see she had figured it out as well before looking at the rest. “But, he seems so nice. He doesn’t bark at anyone like that does he?”

“Hmm...oh, yes,” Mr Tani answered. “If he doesn’t know them, Jumbo is an excellent guard dog.”

‘Wait a second the other servants all said that it was quiet out here before Aso started yelling,’ Kogoro thought as the butler tried to sneak away. “Hold it right there Aso!”

Conan let out a sigh before smiling a bit.

‘Good he gets it,’ he thought.

“I’ve been thinking,” Kogoro stated. “Something about your story seems fishy. You said the Kidnapper climbed into the garden and took the girl then used that tree…” He pointed at the said tree. “To escape, but old Jumbo never even barked once.”

“Huh...well...I…”

“Let me tell you what else I think,” the adult Detective went on. “Your entire statement is a pack of lies. I think the only man in black, who stepped foot in this garden tonight was you.” He then grabbed the older male’s shirt and pulled him closer. “Right, Mr Kidnapper?”

“Aso,” Tani growled. “How could you?”

“Please,” Aso bagged as he knelt and bowed. “Forgive me? I bag you?”

“How can you betray my trust like this?” the Father asked. “Who put you up to this? Tell me!”

“No one,” Aso answered. “It was all my idea. I swear it.”

“Can it,” Kogoro stated. “Tell us where to find the girl?”

“Yes,” the butler agreed. “A hotel nearby.”

The male Mori smirked with a cackle.

“Another case close proving yet again that there is no mystery that Master Detective Kogoro Mori can’t solve,” the adult Detective laughed.

‘No, no, no, no, ugh,’ Conan thought. ‘He hadn’t solve anything. If my guess is right then Mr Tani’s daughter is still in serious danger.’

The Landlady ran up just then.

“Mr Tani, sir, you have call,” she informed him.

“I’m busy right now,” Tani stated as she came to a stop. “Tell them that I’ll call them back later.”

“But...but, sir, it, huh…”

“This is Tani,” the man said once he took the phone.

“ _You better be busy getting my money_ ,” a voice on the phone stated.

This made him gasp.

“Who...who is this?”

This made the rest to gasp in surprise as they looked over.

“ _You’ve a pretty short memory old man_ ,” the voice said. “ _Here’s a hint. I’m the guy whose got your Daughter_.”

“No I...I don’t...I don’t believe it,” Tani stuttered.

“So, you did have an accomplice,” the male Mori growled.

“No, I acted alone,” Aso said. “You have to believe me.”

The Tachibana narrowed her eyes as she thought about what she knew of kidnappings.

‘He’s telling the truth,’ the shrunken teen thought. ‘I think. Unless, I’m mistake there were two Kidnappings tonight. Aso did have something to do with the first, but after he left the girl in the hotel, she was kidnapped again by some one else. Some one far more dangerous.’

“ _DADDY! HELP ME_!”

“Akiko…”

“ _So, do you believe me now? Good cause I would hate to think about what would happen to your little girl if I don’t get my 3 million_.”

“Please sir? I’ll get you, your money. Anything. Just don’t hurt my Daughter. I beg you.”

“Keep him talking,” the male Mori whispered. “We need some kind of clue as to where his hide out is.”

“His what?”

“ _Hey! Whose that with you? It better not be the cops_.”

“No, it’s not. I swear.”

“ _We’re at a school in an equipment shade! I can see a big chimney out the window and...AH_!”

“Akiko?”

“ _I’ll call again in an hour. You have that long to get my money_.”

“So, a school equipment shade with a chimney visible through the window,” Kogoro stated. “I’m afraid that that doesn’t narrow things down to much. In any event, he’ll have to stall for time. You should start getting the money ready.”

“Yes,” Tani agreed.

“Huh?” Conan sighed as he looked at a map. ‘The kidnapper’s probably nervous now that we have a clue of where he is hiding. If we don’t get to the girl soon…’

“Hey, Conan,” Shimizu spoke up as she walked up to him when she noticed him with a map. “What’s with the map?”

“Well, there hasn’t been to much time with the kidnapping,” he said as he looked at her. “So, I was just wondering if they might be some where close by.”

“That’s right,” Kogoro agreed. “The Kidnapper couldn’t have gone far. Not with the girl along. If their some where near here that should narrow down the schools.”

“Conan, what are you doing?” the two girls asked as he got onto the dog, Jumbo, before taking off.

“Follow that dog!” the male Mori told them.

The lone adult and two teens took off running with the redhead pulling ahead of them.

...My Line...

The Matsumoto let out a gasp when she saw Jumbo ran out of a storage shade of a school before she ran in just in time to see the criminal about to bash Conan’s head in. The sea green eyed teen reacted quickly by getting in front of the blue eyed, dark hair child and used her right arm to block the bat.

“What the…” the male criminal started in surprise.

‘Shimizu?’ Conan thought just as surprised when he looked to see the redhead pushed the bat away from them before doing a series of punches to the adult male’s stomach, she then jumped back, and did an aerial spin kick to his face which knocked him out. ‘Man, she kicks ass.’

“Don’t worry it’s okay,” the redhead told the little girl as she untied her.

“So, how did you find us?” Conan asked as he stood up with an arm around his middle.

“I was following you,” the Demigoddess answered. “And I saw Jumbo come running out of here. I knew…”

Just then the dog came back with Kogoro and Ran right behind him before Jumbo ran over to the little girl.

“Hey, hey, Jumbo,” she laughed.

The male Mori went over to the criminal.

“Thought you could get away with it, did you?” he asked. “Take that.” He kicked the already down guy. “And that.” His daughter sweatdropped at that. “Oh, yeah. Detective Kogoro Mori has capture the kidnapper.”

‘What an idiot,’ the Kudo thought only to blink when Shimizu knelt down in front of him. “Huh? Shimizu-nee?”

“Just hold still Conan,” she told him softly as she took started to apply some healing cream that she always carries around with her. “This shouldn’t take long.” The redhead focused on her work though she kept her face blank as she applied a bit more healing cream to Conan’s face, who was watching her. ‘This child looks to much like Shinichi to be normal? Is he a cousin like Dr Agasa says he is or is he Shinichi’s younger Brother...or could he be Shinichi, himself.’

“Mizu-nee?” the Kudo asked.

“Huh?”

She blinked a few times.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she answered with a smile before putting the cream away. “I was just thinking that’s all.”

‘What is she hiding?’ Conan thought. ‘And why is she hiding it from me? But, then again, I have no room to talk as I’m hiding, who I am from her.’ He watched as she walked over to Ran before looking down. ‘I’m sorry, Mizu.’

...My Line...

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Akiko apologized. “Please don’t be made at Aso? It was all my idea.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You were always so busy with your work that you never had time to play with me,” she informed him. “I missed you, Daddy. So, I asked Aso if he would help me kidnap myself. I thought that maybe if your company was closed for a month that you’ll be able to spend some more time with me!”

“Go figure,” Kogoro said. “So the first kidnapping was a hokes. Didn’t see that one coming.”

Shimizu sweatdropped as her face went blank.

‘Idiot,’ she thought.

“Even if it was all Akiko’s idea there is still no excuse for what you’ve done, Aso!” Mr Tani stated. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, sir.”

“As punishment, tomorrow you are to make arrangement for a two weeks vacation in Australia where Akiko has always wanted to go!” Tani told his butler.

“Oh, sir...I…”

“Naturally, the arrangements should be for 2,” he went on. “Akiko and myself.”

“DADDY!”

The redhead smiled softly at seeing the Father and Daughter together before it was replaced with a frown as she thought about her own Father.

...My Line...

“I do not know how to thank you, Detective Mori,” Tani said as they all stood outside of the mansion. “Using the dog to locate my Daughter was sheer brilliance.”

“Just a little trick I learned from years of experience!”

‘What does he got to brag about I was the one, who found her?’ Conan thought.

“I will be by tomorrow to thank you probably.”

“Of course, Sir. I look forward to it.”

“Thanks for your help Mr Detective,” Akiko said as she looked back at the blue eyed child.

“Mr Detective?” Ran asked as the two girls looked at him in surprise.

“Oh no, I’m sure that she didn’t mean me,” he answered. “Your Dad’s the Detective here right?”

Shimizu let out a sigh with an eye roll as Kogoro laughed like an idiot.

...My Line...

“So, Dad about Conan,” Ran spoke up. “Dr Agasa asked if we mind letting him stay with us for a while.” The male Mori looked at the kid, who was sitting in Shimizu’s lap about. “So, can he? Daddy?”

“What!?” he asked. “Are you kidding? As soon as he shows up, I score a rich client and crack a tough case. It’s like he’s a good luck charm or something! Damn right, you can stay! Welcome to the family!”

Shimizu and Conan deadpan at that while Ran just looked confused as her Father laughed.


	3. 3: Beware of Idols!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suiren Uzumaki: The disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed cause if I did then I wouldn’t change anything at all and I also do not own Percy Jackson as there is nothing that is really wrong with it, own Shimizu “Mizu” Matsumoto. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

It was after school and it was Shimizu’s turn to pick up Conan from his new school, so the redhead could be seen waiting outside of the Elementary School. The Matsumoto let out a sigh before she looked towards the school when students started to leave.

“Conan!” she called out when she noticed the young boy, who was talking to a group of kids.

“Mizu-nee-san!” he called back before ran towards her. “Bye! It was nice talking to ya!”

She smiled at him softly before taking his hand into her own.

“Ready to go?” the redhead asked.

“Yes,” he answered.

The two of them walked towards to her apartment though after the dark hair child finished his homework, he ran over to Dr Agasa’s home.

...My Line...

“Darn it Doc,” Shinichi groaned as he sat back on the couch after finishing his High School Homework that Dr Agasa had delivered for him. “I need to do something big. I am never going to find those guys at this rate.”

“Patience my boy,” the Agasa told him. “Acting rashly will blow your cover and you know what that could mean.”

“Yeah, I know,” the Kudo sighed. “Not just me, but everyone that I care about would be at risk.”

“By the way, Shimizu came yesterday,” Hiroshi informed the teen turned child.

“She did?” the blue eyed Detective asked.

...My Line...

“ **Shinichi missed school again today, Doctor,” Shimizu told the older male with tears in her eyes. “And he hasn’t been home either. I’m going to the police!”**

“ **Wait!” the Agasa called out as he stopped her from running off. “Listen dear, he probably just stuck his nose into another case. You know how he is. He’ll show up soon, okay?”**

**This made a small smile come to the redhead’s face.**

...My Line...

“I don’t know how long I can fool her,” the Doctor stated. “It’s tough watching such a sweet girl cry.”

“Shimizu,” Shinichi mumbled to himself.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Hiroshi stated. “I’ve got just the thing to cheer us up.” He then ran back into the room making the Kudo to look over at him. “A new invasion for my young Detective friend. Red bow tie meets voice change machine.”

“Voice change?”

“Just speak into the hidden mike,” the Agasa answered. “The dial gives you quite the range of choice. Old, young, male, or female. They all sound perfectly real. I’m sure that you’ll find it useful.”

“Test, test, hello?” the Kudo said into the mike before pulling it away with a laugh and smirk. “Now if only I could get that moron Detective more cases.”

...My Line...

Later that night, one could find the Matsumoto at the Mori’s as Ran had invited her over for dinner when a knock sounded at the door and Kogoro answered it.

“Beat it,” the male Mori stated. “The Mori’s Detective Agency is on sudden vacation. Please back tomooo...wait a second?” Shimizu let out a sigh as she looked at the older Detective in confusion. “It’s you! Your, her. Yoko Okino!”

“That’s right,” the female at the door agreed as she took off her head.

“Wow, a pop idol at our front door,” Ran said in awe as she and Conan walked up.

“I’m looking for help,” the pop idol stated.

The auburn hair teen blinked a few times when Kogoro ran past them into another room before coming out looking as fresh as a daisy while holding a red rose.

“Something is weighing heavily on your tender heart,” he stated.

“Yeah,” Yoko answered.

Ran looked surprised while Conan had a deadpan look.

“Oh please,” Conan said. “Spare me?”

“Oh good grief,” the Matsumoto groaned.

“I heard that,” the male Mori growled at the two of them.

The two of them shared a look before letting out a sigh.

...My Line...

“WHAT!?” Kogoro yelled. “Some creep is stocking you!”

“I come home to all my furniture has been rearrange,” the Okino stated. “I received blank envelopes in the mail with pictures of me inside, the phone rings and I can hear him breathing.”

“Don’t worry their as good as dead!” the male Mori yelled.

“Huh…”

“We don’t really want to kill him,” the man that came with Yoko stated. “We want to catch him.”

“And killing is against the law, oh Mr Master Detective,” Shimizu deadpan. “Remember?”

Conan snorted at the statement as the said man glared at the two.

“Anyways,” Kogoro growled as he looked back at his client. “And you will be?”

“Mr Yamagishi,” the man said as he held out a card. “I’m Yoko’s manager.”

“Manager, ah?” the adult Detective asked. “I’m a very busy guy, but of course I’ll make this a priority.” He then held a paper and pen to the two. “Your address and phone number, please?”

“Ok.”

“And...huh…” he then pulled out a plank card. “I’ll need you to sign this one.”

“Oh, alright.”

“Can you make that to ‘My Dearest Kogoro’?” the male Mori asked as the redhead face palmed at that while rolling her eyes before the adult walked the idol and her manager to the door laughing. “Well, get this creep taken care of quickly Miss Okino and then we’ll grab dinner.”

“Can we go, too?” Ran asked making the three look back at the two teens and Conan. “We’d love to see what an idols room would look like. Right, Conan, Shimizu?”

“I do love Pop Stars,” Conan answered.

“Well, alright,” Kogoro agreed. “Just stay out of the way.”

“Yes sir,” the younger three agreed.

...My Line...

“Ho, ho, ho!” the male Mori laughed when he noticed the building once they arrived. “So, this is where the Yoko Okino lives! Very befitting such a big star!”

The manager looked around with worry.

“Detective please?” he asked as he moved over to whisper to him. “We don’t want the paparazzi to know where she lives.”

“Ah,” Kogoro then coughed before looking at the three younger ones. “Shh.” Shimizu rolled her eyes at that while Ran looked a bit surprise before the group walked into the building. “So, I bet that you get quite the amenity package in this place, right?”

...My Line...

Shimizu stood away from the windows as the other three were looking out of them in awe.

“Look at that view,” Ran sighed.

“Ah.”

“Sorry, if the apartment is a mess,” Yoko told them as she unlocked and opened the door. “I…”

All four of them snapped their heads towards her when she screamed.

“Yoko, what is it?” her manager asked as he walked up to her.

The three young children looked around the door way to see what she had only to scream as well and then pass out.

“What!?” Conan asked in shock. “You three?!”

The two Mori, the lone Matsumoto, and the lone shrunken Kudo looked into the apartment only to gasp at the sight of a body with a knife in the back. Ran and Shimizu knelt next to the three children, who came out of no where, while Conan stood nearby.

“Are you kiddos alright?” Ran asked softly.

“Come on?” the former High School Detective groaned.

“Conan?” the Matsumoto asked.

This made him to look at her to see a worried look in her sea green eyes.

“I’m alright, Mizu-nee-san,” he answered her unasked question.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

He got a soft smile from her which made him blush and look away to hide it.

...My Line...

“So, you unlocked your door and there’s a stiff new addition to your furniture?” Megure asked.

“Yes.”

“And I take it that you have witnesses?”

He looked back at the male Mori as Shimizu and Conan walked into the apartment.

“It’s me, Inspector Megure!” Kogoro said as he saluted. “I was with her for the last hour.”

‘Ah, shit, of all the crime scenes,’ Megure thought in annoyance.

“Yup just like old times,” the male Mori stated. “You and me hitting the streets. Taking on the cases together.”

“That’s right Kogoro,” the Inspector agreed. “I remember that most of them never got solved thanks to your butter finger touch.” This made the adult Detective to laugh. “Miss Okino, it’s like a health spa in here. Do you always keep the heat up this high?”

“No,” Yoko answered. “And when I left this morning I am positive I turned it off.”

“Well, ain’t that peculiar,” Megure stated.

“That’s not the only thing that’s weird Inspector,” Conan spoke up making them all to look over at him in surprise and confusion. “It may not be much, but there are diffidently traces of moister around the victims body.” The little girl from before nodded her head. “The rooms been ransacked and yet this one chair seems to be deliberately. And why did they turn the heater up? Perhaps to keep us from determining the victim’s time of death.” He then pulled up short when he noticed the glare of Inspector Megure and Kogoro making him to laugh nervously before looking at the girl. “Stop talking none sense dump kid.”

“Yeah, nice try,” the male Mori said as he slammed his fist on Conan’s head.

“Mr Mori!” Shimizu yelled as she moved over to make sure that the blue eyed child was alright.

“Did you get the cause of death?” Megure asked as he walked over his team.

“We’re pretty sure that it’s the knife in his back, sir,” one of them answered.

“This knife belongs to you, Miss Okino?”

“Oh?”

“Is Yoko a suspect?”

“Do you recognize the deceased?”

“Well, we’ll have to take a closer look,” Yamagishi answered.

The two of them walked closer to the body to look at the man’s face only for the manager to slip on a pool of blood and fall on the deceased. Shimizu narrowed her eyes at the same time as Conan as they both noticed that it was faked while the manager moved back quickly.

“Watch your step,” Megure told him.

“No, I’m afraid that we never seen him before,” the manager informed them as he stood up. “Have we?”

“R-Right,” Yoko agreed.

‘He split on purpose,’ Conan thought. ‘He took something.’ His eyes narrowed when something fell as Yamagishi placed his hands in his pocket to which he run forward and stump down. “Ha, ha, ha, ha.” They all looked at him. “Just playing.” The adults all looked away from to continue talking while the shrunken Detective moved back and picked up. ‘Hair? Properly the murderer’s. But, why did Mr Yamagishi trying to hide it?’

“A murderer in a locked room,” Megure stated after the body was taken away. “With no forced entry. Sorry to say ma’am, but that makes you the only suspect.”

“But, sir, I’m not a killer!”

“Just because she has the key!” Kogoro yelled. “Don’t jump to conclusions!”

“Your parents keep a spare key, right, Ayumi?” Conan asked.

“I think so.”

“Mine do,” the other boy answered.

Shimizu looked thoughtful for a moment about the question.

“Please keep it down?” the Matsumoto asked them softly though she let out. “But, I can understand why you would ask that, Conan. After all, Shinichi gave me a spare key to his place.”

‘Mizu,’ the 17-year-old turned 7-year-old thought as he looked at her.

“Well, yes,” Yoko stated. “Mr Yamagishi did have a spare.”

“Great,” the male Mori said. “That proves that you innocent. Mr Yamagishi is the real crook!” The Demigoddess let out a sigh as the Private Detective grabbed the other male by the his jacket. “I bet that you liked her and she turned you down. And this is all just some sick twisted form vanished!”

“Hold on,” the Inspector spoke up. “Where’s the evidence that she didn’t do it?”

“Evidences?” Kogoro asked. “Just look at this face? A girl, so beautiful can’t do anything wrong.”

“Is that so?”

‘Block head,’ Conan thought.

“Idiot,” Shimizu sighed making the shrunken High Schooler to look at her in amusement.

“It’s true that I had a spare key, but I lost it three days ago in the dressing room.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I swear. Yoko was doing a ceremonial.”

“It’s true! I was with him. We looked for an hour and never found it.”

“Alright. As long as she vouches for ya.”

Shimizu let out a sigh as she looked towards the window and looked away again with hint of fear in her eyes while Conan went around the living room looking.

‘I feel like we’re missing something important,’ the shrunken Kudo thought. ‘The big picture still doesn’t make any sense.’ He then looked around the couch only to stop when he saw something. ‘An earring.’ The blue eyed boy went over to the Inspector and started to pull on his jacket. “Inspector look. I found something underneath the couch.”

“That’s enough out of you kid,” Kogoro told him.

‘Darn this body,’ Conan thought as he walked away. ‘No body wants to take me seriously.’ His eyes then widen before he looked at his bow tie. ‘That’s right. The bow tie.’ He looked back at them before running to hide behind the couch. ‘Let’s go extra low.’ He adjusted the dale before holding it up to his mouth. “Inspector, the kid’s right. There’s something under the couch.”

Megure moved to look to only find the earring.

“Well, all be,” the Inspector said as he stood up with it in hand. “Looks expensive.”

“But, that’s one of Yuko’s,” Yoko stated.

“And that would be who?”

“Yuko Ikezawa,” the pop star answered. “We started off our career’s together.”

“Yuko is furious at Yoko,” Yamagishi stated. “Yoko just got a big lead in a movie that she wanted.”

“Finally the case is close,” Kogoro stated making everyone to look at him. “The killer is Yuko Ikezawa! Go get her, boys! Right Inspector?”

“Well...huh...let’s not jump off the horse yet,” Megure answered. “Just...huh...bring her in for questioning.”

“Well, you heard him. GO!”

“Right.”

The Matsumoto watched the officer's run out of them with room with a deadpan look before letting out a sigh.

‘A woman with a vengeful motive. It has to be Yuko.’

‘That earring is just a rogue. Yoko’s the killer hand’s down.’

‘Why did Yoko’s manager grab hair from the victim?’ Conan thought. ‘And why was the floor wet around the body? All the piece’s are here. Now the fun part. To see how they all fit into place.’

Shimizu stood off to the side away from the windows as she watched some of the officer's being in a young woman.

“Tell me that your gagging me, honey?” Yuko Ikezawa asked. “A dead smock in Yoko’s place then Yoko did it. Don’t need a badge to figure that out.”

“Please Yuko?”

“I never been to this joint before tonight,” Yuko stated. “So, that kinda of rules me out.”

“If that’s so?” Kogoro asked before he held up the earring. “Then how did this get it in here?”

The Ikezawa looked over her shoulder at it before turning with a smirk.

“Who could know, Baby Doll?” she asked. “Maybe she stole it just to sit me up?”

“That’s not all,” the adult Mori added. “There’s a Superintendent down stairs that testifies that he saw some here that looks like you.”

“I’m a bombshell in a movie town,” Yuko stated. “A lot of girls look like me.” She then started to walk away. “I’ve to powder my nose.”

Shimizu rolled her eyes at that.

“Hold on! I’m not done asking questions!”

“Well, I’m done answering them!” Yuko growled at him. “Label a girl a killer over a missing earring. I’m to busy for that.” She then smirked at Yoko. “Though not as busy as little Miss Pop Queen turning good films into tiny bop jokes. Of course, you will lose a lot of popularity when the tablas learn that your a Murderer. You’ll lose as many jobs as me, honey!”

The Ikezawa walked off laughing.

“You dirty snake!” Kogoro yelled as Megure had to hold him back. “No one talks to Yoko like that.”

Conan narrowed his eyes in surprise.

‘From the back they look exactly the same,’ he thought. ‘And how did Yuko know where to…’ “Mister, I think that I figure something out...”

“How many times have I told you…” the adult Mori started only to get kicked in the shin’s by a 7-ear-old girl making the Matsumoto to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. “Come here, your little brat!”

The idiot Detective chased after her as the green eyed, auburn hair teen knelt down behind Conan and wrapped her arms around him to pull the shrunken teen to her.

“Conan, you mustin’ interfere with the investigation, okay?” she asked. “I know it’s hard, but you have to keep your thoughts to yourself.” The Demigoddess let out a sigh. “Shinichi could solve this case. Is he ever coming back?”

“Don’t worry, Mizu-nee-san,” Conan said as he pulled at her arms and turned to look at her. “I promise you won’t have to wait long.” This made her gasp in surprise. “I mean, that’s my guess.”

Shimizu stared at, who she thought was a 7-year-old boy, as Yuko returned.

“I can skipped out right?” the Ikezawa asked as she pulled out a cigarette. “I told you that I never been here.”

Yuko then picked up a statue of liberty looking lighter and lite her cigarette.

“Wow, that sure is a tricky lighter,” Conan stated as he picked it up and lite it. “How did you know how to use it so quick if you never been here before lady?”

This took everyone by surprise.

“Kid’s got a point,” Megure said. “Care to answer him?”

“I...huh...my friend has something just like it.”

“Which friend ma’am?”

“Huh?”

Everyone narrowed their eyes at the woman.

“Can you show where’s the bathroom?” Conan asked. “It’s my first time here, so I don’t know.”

“It’s just down the hall on the left,” Yoko answered.

“Hold on a sec!” Kogoro yelled. “You knew where the bathroom was, too! You’ve been lying to us because your the real killer! You wanted a scandal to ruin Yoko’s career so you killed this man inside of her apartment.”

“Your wrong,” Yuko stated. “I was here, but...I DIDN’T KILL HIM! That wacko man grabbed me from behind so I just fought him off. I’ve come here the last couple of days with the key I have stolen from Yoko’s dressing room. I was looking for some scandal that I could sale to the papers, but when I came in today, I wasn’t alone. That man followed me in. He has a strange look on his face. He reached for me, so I struggle as hard as I could. Finally I got free and I fled.”

“Likely story miss,” Kogoro stated. “How could you stab some one in the back in self defense?”

“I told you, I didn’t kill the guy,” the Ikezawa answered.

“Inspector!” an officer yelled as he ran up.

“Huh?”

“We determined the identity of the victim,” the officer answered. “Akiyoshi Fujie, 22. Graduated from Kounan High School and works at a factory.”

“Kounan High, huh?” the adult Mori asked as the Okino let out a soft gasp before he looked at the Pop Star. “Didn’t you go there Yoko?”

“Just a coincidence,” Yamagishi answered instead. “Isn’t that right?”

“That man...I...I REALLY DID KNOW HIM.”

“Huh?”

“I knew him better then anybody,” Yoko stated. “He was my High School boyfriend.”

“BOYFRIEND!” Megure and Kogoro yelled at the same time.

The rest just gap at the information that they were given.

“Yoko, why?”

“I’m sorry Mr Yamagishi, but I just can’t hide it anymore.”

“Stabbed in the back, huh?” the Inspector asked. “There are a lot better ways to break up with a guy.”

“But, I didn’t kill him,” Yoko stated. “In fact if you want to know the truth of it...he broke up with me.”

‘Come on,’ Conan thought. ‘Whose the killer? Yoko? Yuko? Mr Yamagishi? It just doesn’t add up. Something is still missing.’ The blue eyed child walked around where the body had once been. ‘Something vital. But, what?’ He then took noticed of something on the ground. ‘A dint in the floor.’ The shrunken Detective looked at the dint that he found. ‘Let’s see now. The room was a mess and only this chair was left standing.’ He then stood up. ‘The heater was crank up to the max, there were water stains on the floor around the body, a strain of long brown hair in his hand, and now that dint in the floor. That’s it. Why didn’t I see before?’

“I’ve got it,” Kogoro spoke up. “The killer is you, Yamagishi! As Yoko’s manager, you know that any big scandal could cost you both your fortunes. The old boyfriend threaten to come clean on a secret so in a panic, you offed him.”

‘Your wrong, Detective. The manager didn’t do it.’

Shimizu let out a sigh wondering when they could leave so that she had get back to ground zero.

“You hired me after the fact to make you seem less suspicious,” Kogoro stated.

“Sorry old man,” Conan apologized as he kicked an ash tray only for it to hit the bigger one of the kids. “Ah-oh.” The tray hit the wall which changed it’s direction to slam into the back of Kogoro’s head where it left a bump and knocked him out. ‘Now got to make it sound just like him.’ The shrunken Detective quickly dialed the bow tie voice changer. “At least that how it looks, but it’s not the truth. Mr Yamagishi, if you had really concocted this plan for all of us to discover the body you would first prepare evidence to prove your innocence. The same for you, Miss Okino. As the obvious subject why would you lead us to the scene of the crime?”

“Then that means that the killer is Miss Ikezawa!” Megure yelled.

“No, hold on!”

“No, not her,” Conan, who was pretending to be Kogoro, said. “If she killed in self defense or to frame Yoko then she never would have admitted to meeting him.”

“Prefect, you just ruled out everyone.”

“Not exactly Inspector. This case is just more complex then we try to make it. Mr Yamagishi, earlier you fell onto the body it was an act. I saw you reach over and take strains of hair from the victim’s hand.”

“He wha…” Megure trailed off before grabbing the guy’s jacket. “So you are the real crook!”

“A crook, but not a murderer,” the shrunken teenager stated. “Consider the hairs significance? It’s unlikely that a man stabbed in the back will be able to grab his killer’s hair.”

“Where is this going?”

‘Good question,’ Shimizu thought with a sweatdrop.

“The guilty party wanted it to look like murder. A murder committed by Miss Okino.”

“Look like murder? Don’t tell me…?”

“That’s right. The real killer is the late Mr Fujie himself.”

This made everyone gasp in shock and disbelief.

“Kogoro, you crazy old nut! How could he stab himself in the back.”

“It’s the answer to a classic riddle using a block of ice. Turning the apartment’s heater to maximum, he stole strains of Yoko’s hair from a brush on her dresser. Then standing on a chair, he took one last breath, and jump back onto the knife frozen in the ice. There’s a dint on the floor made by the knife’s handle upon the impact.” Megure knelt down to take a look at the dint. “The ice shattered into piece and melted in the heat explaining the moister. A thorough plan, but Mr Fujie went to far.”

“With the hair,” the Inspector stated as he stood up.

“Precisely. When Mr Yamagishi saw it he thought that Yoko had done it and took it to protect her.”

“But, why?” Yoko asked. “Why would he kill himself like this?”

“Hard to say, ma’am,” was the answer she got. “But, I suspect that he still loved you deeply.”

“Huh?”

“If you hadn’t realized, you and your rival look virtually identical from the back. That’s why Mr Fujie followed her into your apartment. When this stranger reached for you, Miss Ikezawa, you thought he was attacking and you fought him off. In truth, he properly just wanted to talk to his love. Rejection was the last straw for the already desperate man.”

“But, he...he broke up with me,” Yoko stated. “It was his idea.”

“No Yoko,” Yamagishi told her. “Your wrong.”

“What?”

“I...huh...I asked him to broke up with you for your career.”

“But, how could you?”

Just then a police officer ran up to them with a journal like book in his hands.

“Inspector!”

“What you got?”

“We found a journal in the victim’s apartment.”

“Show me!”

The officer handed over the journal to the Inspector, who opened it up, and started to read.

...My Line...

**The journal confirmed my theory. It’s pages seething with the pain of obsession. He drifted through his factory days consumed with the girl that he had been convinced to give away. One the last page, he wrote: ‘I going to tell her everything. Even if it ruins her fame we have to be together. I know that she’ll say yes’.**

...My Line...

“In the end this poor smock's tragedy was a mix of a lie, a misunderstanding, and a no good twist of fate,” Megure stated before the adult Mori finally woke up again. “Kogoro, you nutty old buzzer! You were right! I’ve got new respect for ya!”

“Huh?”

At that point in time, both Ran and Shimizu looked behind the chair that the dark eyed, dark hair Detective was sitting in to look at Conan.

“What a day,” he sighed.

The two girls shared a look with each other before giggling softly.

...My Line...

Three days later, one could find Conan spending the day with Shimizu as they did some shopping though they were watching a broadcast of Yoko singing.

“Wow, she’s amazing,” the Matsumoto stated in awe. “After everything that’s happened, she’s back on her feet again.” She turned her head away though Conan became surprised when a tear fell onto his hand. “What do you think Conan?” She whipped her eyes. “Is it stupid of me to envy her strength? It’s just that ever since Shinichi had disappeared, I haven’t been able to sleep. I just miss him to much.”

‘Mizu,’ the shrunken Kudo thought as he looked down.

...My Line...

Later that night after having dropped the first grader off at the Detective Agency, Shimizu stood at the window of her apartment looking out at the night sky.

‘Shinichi, you’ve been gone a whole week now,’ she thought. ‘I’m starting to think that something terrible has happened. What am I saying? Your to smart for that, right? Shinichi, just come back, please?’ Just then her phone start to ring making her to reach over to it and answer. “Mochi, Mochi.”

“ _Mizu, hey, it’s me_ ,” a very familiar voice greeted her.

“Shinichi?”

“ _You wouldn’t happen to be sitting alone next to your apartment’s window crying your eyes out, would chya_?” the Kudo asked.

“Crying?” she asked with a growl. “Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I be crying?” She sniffed. “Where are you anyways, Shinichi Kudo?”

“ _Everywhere_ ,” he answered. “ _I’ve got hook into a complicated case and it’s got me on the run. But, I’ll solve it soon, I hope_.”

“What do you mean, you hope?” the Demigoddess asked. “Go solve it, Shinichi.”

“ _Alright, I will_ ,” Shinichi agreed. “ _Thanks, Mizu. I needed that. I’ll see you soon, okay_?”

“O-Okay, Shinichi,” the Matsumoto agreed softly. “Ja ne.” The two of them then hanged up and the sea green eyed girl sighed. ‘Come home, soon, Shinichi.’


	4. 4: Tragic Valentine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to skip the episode about a bomb being on a train along with the one about the gold and Italian Mob and go right into this one as I just can't seem to find a way to add Shimizu into them. Well, onto the disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed cause if I did then I wouldn’t change anything at all and I also do not own Percy Jackson as there is nothing that is really wrong with it, own Shimizu “Mizu” Matsumoto. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

It has been about almost two months since Shinichi Kudo vanished and Conan Edogawa appeared and it’s been two weeks since the whole stopping an Italy robbery ring and a week since stopping a bomb on the bullet train. And right now one could find, Ran Mori, Shimizu Matsumoto, and Sonoko Suzuki were walking down the street after school on their way home.

“Oh, Ran, Shimizu aren’t you two excited?” Sonoko asked.

“About what?” the two girls asked at the same time.

“Hello,” the Suzuki said in disbelief. “Tomorrow’s Valentine day. It’s only the best holiday of the year! The key to melting a man’s heart lies in the art of making chocolate, but alternative means are acceptable.”

“Oh, I can’t believe that we forgot,” Ran sighed as Shimizu deadpan.

“Ran, Mizu, what aren’t you two telling me?”

“Huh?”

“We...huh...we don’t really know what you mean.”

“He really is a fantastic prospect, you know?”

“What?” the Demigoddess asked. “Who is?”

“You remember those two guys, who tried so hard to get our attention at the coffee shop, last Sunday,” Sonoko stated as she smirked at them. “They claim to be Medical Students at the University and after seeing them, I’m going to find away to get sick. Ah, that Katsuhiko Minagawa what a dream boat. And that...huh...whatever his name was couldn’t make up his mind as he seemed to like you both. I mean, one of you with him will look so prefect together.”

The two childhood friends let out sighs at that just before a yellow car pulled up where a guy that looked like he was made of muscles stepped out once it stopped.

“Hey, Ran, Shimizu, I was just looking for you two,” he stated making the two girls to freak.

“This can not be a coincidence.”

Sonoko looked at them with a smirk on her face.

...My Line...

“We make the most difficult cases look like child’s play!” Ayumi Yoshida called out.

“If you’ve got a problem just leave it to us, the Detective Boys!” Genta Kojima called before he noticed Conan just standing on the corner doing nothing. “Conan! Stop slacking! And pass out some of these fliers!”

‘Prefect,’ the 7-year-old thought with a deadpan look on his face. ‘I use to be a World Class Detective. Now I’m a pint size errand boy.’

Just then he noticed the three girls with a really muscled guy.

“So...huh...Ran, Shimizu, I was wondering if...huh...”

“That’s Shimizu!” he mumbled to himself before running to hide behind a pole.

...My Line...

“Well, I’ve been looking forward to asking you two something, but now that I am here that would be sweet,” the guy stated.

“Huh?”

“Ran, Shimizu, I came to ask one of you out on a date,”

“HUH!?” the two girls yelled in shock.

...My Line...

“A what?!” Conan gasped in shock.

...My Line...

“It would be my pleasure to escort you both to a Valentine’s party tomorrow. Please say yes?”

“What kind of party are we talking here?” Sonoko asked.

“If a girl likes a guy then she gives him chocolate and if he wants to...you know...return her feelings then he eats every bit of chocolate right there. Oh, please say that you two will come with me?”

“So, this party...is Katsuhiko Minagawa going to be there?”

“Yeah, I think so,” the guy answered as he looked at the Suzuki Heiress. “Cause the party is going to be at his place.”

The blonde squealed a bit.

“We’ll go, we’ll go. Ran, Shimizu, and I will differently be there.”

“Sonoko!” the two girls yelled in shock.

“You meant it? You really meant it? I did it! Thank you, Miss Ran, Miss Shimizu.”

...My Line...

“Yeah, go have fun at your stupid party, Miss Shimizu,” Conan mumbled under his breath in jealousy.

...My Line...

“I’ll come by around your place at four,” the guy told the three girls once he was back in his car before driving away.

“Bye!”

Shimizu felt her eyebrow twitched before she spun around to give Sonoko an annoyed glare.

“Now why did you go and do a thing like that?” she asked with a growl.

“So, I see that I was right,” Sonoko said as she smirked at the Demigoddess. “Your secretly in love with Shinichi and you have an unconscious understanding that you’ll always say no to other guys until he comes back.”

Ran snickered as even she thought the same thing.

“That’s crazy talk!” the Matsumoto yelled. “Why would I want that Mystery Freak!?”

...My Line...

This took Conan by surprise.

“So, sorry that I cramp your style.”

...My Line...

“You’ll be joining us at the party then?” Ran asked as both her and Sonoko smirked.

“Of course,” the sea green eyed teen asked. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Yes!” the other two cheered. “That’s our girl!”

“And that Katsuhiko Minagawa better watch out because Sonoko Suzuki’s delectable chocolates will melt his bones!”

“Wow,” Ran breathed as the Karate Expert and the Ninjitsu Expert stared at her in surprise. “This must be a pretty big day for her.”

“Yup,” Shimizu agreed in shock. “Anyways, Ran, I’ll watch Conan tonight so that you and your Dad can have some family time.”

“Thanks,” the Mori thanked her as they started to walk away again.

...My Line...

Later that night, Conan could be seen looking around at the Matsumoto’s living room where she had about three bookshelves of books all in a language that he didn’t and couldn’t read nor understand. He let out a sigh before walking into the kitchen where she was stand at the stove with a cookbook in hand and a pan over the open fire.

“So, Mizu-nee-san, got any plans for tonight?” he asked as he stood on a stool to look at what she was making.

“Yeah,” she answered. “Real big plans.”

“That smells good,” Conan told her. “Is that chocolate?”

“Well, tomorrow is Valentine’s Day squirt,” the Demigoddess reminded.

“So, your giving this chocolate to some one, who is special to you?”

“Would I be slaving over a hot stove unless I had an extra special person in mind?”

“Extra special?” the 7-year-old asked. “Then naturally I think that your talking about the extra special guy, Shinichi-nii-san?”

“Shinichi Kudo?” Shimizu asked as she looked away and up at the ceiling in thought. “Hold on? Isn’t he that guy that I use to know?”

The shrunken Detective anime fell at that before he got up.

‘Okay,’ he thought. ‘I deserved that.’

There was two male laughter that came from behind them making the two in the kitchen to look behind to see a two male’s standing in the door away smiling.

“Otou-sama! Onii-sama!”

The Edogawa could only stare in surprise when Shimizu placed the chocolate away from the fire and ran to hug the two men.

“Hello, my little pearl,” the man, with the same sea green eyes as the Demigoddess, greeted.

“How you doing imouto-chan?” the other male, who had ocean blue eyes, asked.

“I’m doing fine,” she answered with a smile as she went back to finishing up with the chocolates.

“If you say so,” Triton said with a shrug before his attention turned to the child in the room.

Ocean blue eyes narrowed a bit as he felt that the child wasn’t even a child or at least shouldn’t be a child before he looked over at Poseidon, his and Shimizu’s shared Father, who was looking at the not child.

“Conan, why don’t you go get ready for bed?” the Matsumoto asked him softly. “After all it’s almost your bedtime.”

“Okay, Mizu-nee-san,” he agreed with a grin before he ran off to do what she told him.

“Shimizu,” he heard Poseidon speak up.

“I know, Otou-sama,” was last thing he heard before he closed the bathroom door.

...My Line...

The next day, Shimizu stood in front of a floor length mirror where she was putting her hair up into a high ponytail using a sea green ribbon. Before she grabbed her blue and purple hand bag that has the chocolates for Kogoro, Ran, and Sonoko seeing as she already left Shinichi’s in his mail box earlier that day before she dropped Conan off at the Teitan Elementary School. Of course, she saw him off after giving him the Chocolates that she made for him. She then looked over what she was wearing which is a mid to lower thigh length ruffled, firm fitting, ruffled straps, blue and purple dress with a waist length firm fitting, strapped, low u-neck, dark green top while around her waist was a blue-violet belt that has a dark green buckle. The redhead then put on her familiar sea moonstone pendent necklace around her neck, small green trident earrings, golden cuff bracelet shaped like a starfish on her left wrist, and golden charm bracelet with three charms on her right wrist. Once she made sure that there were no wrinkles, the Demigoddess ran out of her room and towards the front door of her apartment where she put on a pair of knee length thin 6" heel, violet-blue boots with dark green soles before she grabbed her thick jean jacket.

“Okay, Otou-sama, Onii-sama, I’m leaving now!” she called out to him.

“Alright,” Poseidon called back.

“Make sure that you stay away from any guys!” Triton added. “It’s bad enough that your in love with that Kudo guy!”

“ONII-SAMA!” Shimizu yelled back in disbelief.

That got laughs from the two Gods before the redhead growled under her breath as she left to head over to the Detective Agency.

...My Line...

“Hello, Mr Mori,” the sea green eyed, auburn hair teen greeted as she placed a chocolate bar on his desk.

“Hello to you, too, Shimizu,” he returned with a slight smile that grew upon seeing the bar of chocolate. “I just love your homemade chocolates.”

This got a laugh from the Demigoddess before Ran looked into the office.

“Okay, Dad, I’m leaving now,” she told him as Shimizu walked over to her.

“Alright,” Kogoro agreed. “But, if you pick up a guy make sure that it’s a rich one.”

“Now, where did that pesky Conan run off to?” the female Mori asked as she looked.

The Matsumoto let out a giggle.

“He could be on his way to play with his friends from school,” the redhead told her.

The violet eyed, brown hair teen hummed as she looked at her friend.

“You might be right,” she agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

“Ran, Shimizu!” Sonoko called out as Conan sneak around behind her. “Hurry it up will ya! We’re going to be late!”

The shrunken detective quickly ran to the car.

‘I have to know, who is getting that chocolate,’ he thought as he looked around. ‘And there’s only one to find out.’

“Sorry you guys,” Ran apologized as Conan managed to pop open the trunk of the yellow car. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Finally,” the Suzuki sighed as they all climbed into the car with the 7-year-old getting into the trunk before the guy pulled away from the curb and drove off. “So, how’s my hair?”

...My Line...

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

“So, I decided not to take dancing and cheerleading,” Sonoko told them all as they laughed. “I mean, it was to much of a comment.”

“Attention to all the members of the University Tennis Team,” the muscle guy said as he stood up. “Please help me welcome our guests, Ran Mori, Sonoko Suzuki, and Shimizu Matsumoto. Hey, yo, Minagawa, why don’t you start us off?”

“I’m Team Caption, Katsuhiko Minagawa,” the guy in the brown suit greeted. “And it’s pleasure to meet you both.”

“Yeah, me, too,” the Suzuki Heiress agreed. “Me, too. But, you do remember me from the Coffee shop and everything?”

“Yo, girl, take a chill pill?”

“Hi, I’m Kaori Sekiya,” a female with a boy’s hair cut greeted. “And don’t fall for his charm, Sonoko. He’s really just a devil in disguise.”

“My natural beauty stirs about jealousy from the competition, you know?” Sonoko asked her two friends. “And is it just me or does she totally look like a man?”

This made the other two girls laugh nervously.

“Hey, Naomichi don’t be a dork and say hello to the ladies?” the big guy asked another friend of his, who just nodded his head towards them. “Dude. Who spite in your waffles Naomichi?”

This got a glare from the guy.

“My name is Yoshimi Watanabe,” a short dark brown hair girl spoke up next. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“And saving the best for last. I’m strong and fearless. Sensitive and romantic. The one and only, Toshihide Wakamatsu.” There were laughs again at that. “Yeah. I just made that up.”

...My Line...

“So that’s the competition?” Conan asked himself in surprise as he hide behind a bush. “Mizu, you hit rock bottom.”

...My Line...

“Sorry to have kept you all waiting,” Katsuhiko’s Mother told them. “Here’s the main dish. Toshihide’s favorite.”

“Wow.”

“I’m not a big sushi eater.”

Shimizu grimaced at the sight of the sea food and felt very happy that she made a lunch for herself. Being a Demigod Daughter of a Sea God like Poseidon has it’s disadvantage like wanting to eat any kind of sea life, but that wasn’t all, the Matsumoto was allergic to sea food. Both Ran and Sonoko looked at her in worry when they remembered that fact before seeing her pull out a bento lunch box making the two girls sigh in relief.

“Oh, Miss Minagawa, you shouldn’t have done that,” Toshihide told her with a smile.

“Wait?” the Suzuki asked in surprise. “Your Katsuhiko’s Mother? But, your so young.”

“Oh, thank you, child,” Mrs Minagawa thanked her with a laugh. “That’s nice of you to say.”

“Hi, my name is Susumu,” a young boy greeted both Ran and Shimizu. “Do you want to play with me?”

“Susumu, your being a pest,” Katsuhiko stated. “Go back to your room.”

“Oh, this must be your little Brother,” Ran said as she looked at the child. “He’s so cute.”

“Wow,” the blonde breathed. “You two really don’t look anything alike.”

Katsuhiko grunted as he lite a cigarette.

...My Line...

“Come on Shimizu,” Conan complained to himself. “How long are you going to lead this guy on? It’s freezing and I’m starving.”

He then let out a sneeze which got the attention of Shimizu from inside, who looked outside. Once the shrunken Detective noticed her looking, he freaked out and started to run around looking for a place to hide.

“Conan?” the Demigoddess asked confused as she stood at the back door. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“Umm...well...I was on my way to Ayumi’s place, but I guess I kinda of got a little lost.”

“Hey, Shimizu, you know that kid?” Toshihide asked her.

“He stays with the Moris and sometimes with myself for a while because of personal reasons,” the sea green eyed, auburn hair girl answered with a nervous laugh.

“Well, come inside and get warm, little one,” Mrs Minagawa told him.

“Thank you!”

The Sea Princess let out a sigh while she walked over to Conan as she took off her jacket before placing it over his shoulders making him to look up at her in surprise.

“Come on,” she told him softly. “Let’s get you inside and warmed up. Okay?”

The Edogawa could only nod his head at that before he allowed her to lead him inside.

...My Line...

The Demigoddess’ sea green eyes were narrow as she watched the host get drunk and turn into someone really rude.

“This party is totally lame,” Katsuhiko stated. “I think it’s time for some entertainment. Naomichi do a little dance for us?” The redhead frowned at that. “Hey, are your ears stuck up!? I said do it!”

“I’m not good at things like that.”

“Your what?” the male Minagawa asked. “I’m your team captain and I says goes!” He stood up then. “Your ugly face makes me sick.”

“Umm...don’t you think that Katsuhiko’s head is a little inflated?” Ran asked.

“It’s good for a man to have a commanding personality, Ran,” Sonoko answered. “Now please tell me that you two brought your chocolates?” Her two friends nodded their heads. “Okay, Katsuhiko, I hope your hungry because your about to taste my chocolate perfection.”

Conan picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and stuff it into his mouth.

‘Hey, this stuff isn’t half bad,’ he thought with a smile as he eat.

“Alright, Sonoko time to move in,” the Suzuki heiress said as she stood up only for Kaori to stand up also.

Shimizu gained a nervous look before she looked back at Conan, who was enjoying the food.

“So, Ran, Shimizu, tell me about yourselves?” Toshihide asked. “What do pretty girls like you two do for fun?”

“They like Karate and Ninjutsu,” the shrunken Detective answered for them.

“I don’t think that either Ran nor Shimizu would be into anything that brutal little man.”

“Actually he’s right,” Ran stated.

“Hey, cool!” Toshihide said. “Nothing wrong with that! Likes it ruff! Yeah!” The two girls laughed nervously as they gained deadpan looks. “Hey! Katsuhiko! Get back into this! You’ve got to hear this!”

The Matsumoto moved to sit on the couch behind the rest of them as Sonoko returned with a sad look.

“How did it go?” Ran asked her.

“Fine!” the blonde yelled as she ripped the paper off of the chocolates making Shimizu stare wide eyed while Ran moved back. “I’m pretty and smart! It’s okay! He’s in love with a girl, who looks like she’s a Goddess!”

The Demigoddess flinched at that as worry enter her eyes at the fact that Sonoko just might have signed the other girl’s death certificate. At that moment, Toshihide sat next to Ran at the table and glanced at her while Conan glanced over at the Matsumoto in worry.

‘Okay, big guy,’ the really muscled male thought. ‘You can do this. Just slow inch over.’ The redhead let out a sigh as she glanced around the room. ‘Oh, yeah, go time.’ Sea green eyes noticed something strange out of the corner of her eyes. “Oh, Ran, I’ve been waiting for this moment since last week.” The Sea Princess let out a small gasp of shock when Toshihide ended up kissing Conan before the two of them started gagging when they realized this. “Get out of here!”

“Conan!” both Ran and Shimizu called out when the muscled male throw the young boy.

The Matsumoto ran over to the Edogawa to make sure that he was alright as Toshihide turned to face the violet eyed, brunette.

“Ran, I swear that I’m not into that stuff!”

“It’s okay,” she told him with a nervous smile.

“Get away from her!” Conan yelled as he headbutted him making the other male to turn and glare at him.

“You little brat.”

“Don’t ever go near Shimizu or Ran!” the shrunken Detective yelled.

“Why Conan…” Shimizu breathed in shock.

“Susumu how many times must I tell you not to eat sweets,” Mrs Minagawa told her younger Son. “You have far to many cavities for a boy your age.”

“But, Mommy!” the young child spoke. “Yoshimi said she bought it just for me and...”

The young boy started to cry as they all looked on.

...My Line...

After the Mother of two got her youngest Son calmed down and had cleared the table, the group gathered to watch as Katsuhiko and Toshihide arm wrestled.

“Hang in there Katsuhiko! You can do it!”

Katsuhiko, however, lost the matched which wasn’t all that surprising.

“Nice try, man,” Toshihide told him. “You’ve got to pick up some weights if you want any hope of beating me.”

“Everybody get’s lucky from time to time, freak,” Katsuhiko stated as he stood up while looking up at him. “I don’t envy you, Ran. It must be tough having such a meat head in love with you. Your a much better person then I.”

“Why you!” the Wakamatsu yelled as he stood up. “That’s so uncool!”

“Relax,” the older male Minagawa told him. “I’m already pointing out the obvious.”

‘Rude much,’ Shimizu thought with annoyance.

“Okay, that’s it!” Toshihide growled as he grabbed the older Minagawa male by his jacket. “Why don’t you get off your high horse and consider other people’s feelings for a change?!”

“Feelings?” Katsuhiko asked as if he was in shock. “I wasn’t aware that you had any.”

“Okay, boys,” Mrs Minagawa spoke from the door to the kitchen with a try. “That’s enough of that.”

“Get your hands off of me,” the older Minagawa male ordered as he removed the other’s hands from him.

“Katsuhiko,” Yoshimi spoke up. “I want to give you...”

“What Yoshimi?” Katsuhiko asked angrily. “Is it your turn to lecture me, too?”

“Huh?” she asked confused. “I just wanted to give you this.”

“Well, why don’t we all relax and have some desert?” Mrs Minagawa asked as she placed pieces of cake on the table.

“Alright!” Toshihide yelled. “I’m such a big fan of desert!”

“I’ve made your favorite, Toshihide,” the woman of the house stated with a smile.

“You know me all to well Mrs Minagawa!” he stated as he took one of the cakes and started to eat it.

The Mother of two pureed and handed over cups of coffee that Shimizu turned down.

“Thank you, but I don’t drink coffee without some creamer and sugar mixed in,” the Demigoddess told the hostess with a smile as she held up a hand.

“Oh, that’s okay,” the woman said with a smile. “Everyone has their own way of drinking coffee.”

Conan looked at her as she eat her piece of cake knowing that she did not like bitter foods or drinks like he did.

“Is that cake good?” Susumu asked Ran. “Cause cake is my favorite food.”

“Oh, yes,” the Mori answered. “Your Mother is a wonderful cook, Susumu.”

The young boy looked around before he took a sip of Ran’s coffee.

“Yucky,” he stuck his tongue out at the taste.

“Susumu, you must learn not bother our guest,” his Mother told him as she held out a bite of cake to him. “Here have a bite of my cake.”

The 5 maybe 6-year-old took a bite of the cake happily though the Matsumoto narrowed her eyes at that as shock ran through her.

‘Didn’t she get on his case about the chocolate bar because he has cavities?’ the redhead thought as Ran took back her cup before the Demigoddess glanced at Conan, who was sitting next to her. ‘And it seems that I’m not the only, who noticed.’

“Katsuhiko, don’t you want any cake?” Yoshimi asked as she looked at him.

“No, thanks,” he answered as he reached into his pocket. “I never been into sweet stuff.”

The sea green eyed teen moved to sit on the couch when the older Minagawa male pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

‘Why do people smoke?’ she thought annoyed.

“You really should cut down Katsuhiko,” the short brown hair girl stated. “Those things will catch up to you.”

“Just stop it!” he growled as he looked at her. “Your all are getting on my nerves.” His eyes widen a bit before he placed a hand on his head. “I’ve got a headache. I need a little fresh air.” He then pulled out his cigarette case and shook it. “Ah, great. Just great.”

“Here Katsuhiko,” Naomichi said as he held out his own brand of cigarette case. “You can have one of mine. You’ll just...You’ll just owe me one.”

Katsuhiko looked at him for a moment before he took the pack and left through the back door while Yoshimi followed him out.

“Just as I thought,” Toshihide said as he leaned over and looked out the window. “Yoshimi is after Katsuhiko. What does she see him in anyways?” He took a sip of his coffee before grinning at Ran. “So, Ran, didn’t I see you with chocolate earlier?”

“Huh?”

Just then a scream sounded through the air before Yoshimi ran into view.

“It’s Katsuhiko!” she told them while pointing. “Something’s wrong!”

They all ran out to see the older Minagawa male face down on the ground and obviously dead.

“Katsuhiko!” the Mother of two called out. “Katsuhiko. Are you alright?” She knelt down next to him. “Get up.”

“Ran, call an ambulance now!” Conan told the violet eyed, brown hair teen.

“Right,” the Mori agreed.

Shimizu watched as she ran off to go do just that.

“Katsuhiko.”

“Come on, Mrs Minagawa,” Toshihide said as he helped the woman up.

The Sea Princess looked back at the body to see Conan walk towards it and look around in thought.

...My Line...

“The Primary Toxicology report shows to be poison,” Inspector Megure stated. “Enough juice to take out over a dozen men.” Shimizu had her hands in front of her chest as worry shined in her sea green eyes. “Miss Watanabe, Katsuhiko took a bite of your chocolate right before he collapse?”

“Yes,” Yoshimi answered.

“A murder always intends to dampen a party,” the familiar voice of Kogoro Mori stated.

“I don’t remember sending out invitations, Mori,” Megure growled at him.

“But, as a world class detective it will be tragic if I do not help solve this simple murder,” Kogoro told him before going to point at Yoshimi. “The murderer is you, Madam.”

“Huh?”

“You planted poison in your chocolate with a clear motive,” the male Mori went on. “Katsuhiko turned back your advances time after time. Everything will be clear when your chocolate is analogize.”

“No, your wrong!” Yoshimi yelled. “I would never hurt a hair on his head!”

She then buried her face into her hands and started to sob.

“Yoshimi,” Kaori said softly.

‘For some reason, I believe her,’ Conan thought. ‘There’s got to be something I’m missing. It just can’t be this easy. Everyone here eat all the same foods including the victim minus, of course, Shimizu, who is allergic to seafood. If the sushi was poisoned then murderer wouldn’t know, who would eat which piece. Everyone drink coffee from the same pot again minus Shimizu. So, that leaves the...Cake! That’s it! Katsuhiko didn’t have any cake.’

...My Line...

“ **Nah, I never been a big fan of sweet stuff.”**

...My Line...

‘This isn’t adding up,’ the Edogawa thought. ‘And Yoshimi is still the prime suspect.’ Just then the sound of a lighter making him to look over. “Huh?” Conan saw Naomichi lite a cigarette. “Wait. I’ve got it.” The blue eyed, dark hair child ran over to the two males. “Inspector Megure! Miss Yoshimi warned Mr Katsuhiko that that those cigarettes will get him one day.”

“Is that right,” Megure said before letting out a gasp. “Wait a second! A cigarette was found at the crime scene!” He then showed Mori the cigarette in question. “This is the one that my guys found it near the victim’s body.”

“The poison could have been in the butt, but I have serious doubt…” Kogoro started.

“Oh my God!” Sonoko gasped. “I saw it.” She then pointed at Naomichi. “When Katsuhiko was going out that guy...the fat one gave him a cigarette.”

“No, it can’t be?” Toshihide asked. “Naomichi tell me, their wrong.”

“I’ll get the cigarette to the lap unless you want to save us all some time,” Megure stated.

“That jerk had it coming to him,” Naomichi said. “I hated him. I’ve always hated him. He was always trying to make a full out of me and it broke my heart to Kaori hurt. That’s why I...ah...I poisoned the filterer.”

“Huh?” Conan blinked in surprise at that. “The filterer?” He looked at the cigarette that was still in the inspector’s hand. ‘No, Naomichi is not the killer.’

Just then the sound of dishes being washed was heard making him to look.

“Mommy,” Susumu said. “My teeth hurt. My teeth hurt.”

‘She’s washing dishes after her Son just died?’ the Edogawa thought in surprise. ‘Wait! I’ve got it!’

...My Line...

“ **This is called a wrist watch stun gun,” Dr Agasa told him. “You can easily put some one to sleep by shooting them with it.”**

...My Line...

He flipped the top of the watch up and took aim at Kogoro before firing the anesthetic needle at the older male, who collapsed into a chair. Conan then ran behind the chair and started to the dial on the back of his bow tie.

‘Now I’ve just got to find the old man’s frequency,’ he thought before finding it. ‘Inspector Megure, we’re not quite done here yet.”

“Huh?”

They all looked over at the male Mori in confusion.

“Naomichi is not the murderer.”

“What the heck your talking about you nut?” Megure asked in shock. “This guy already confessed to it.”

“Yes, he did plan a crime, but he failed. I think you need to take another look at that cigarette butt Inspector Megure. Katsuhiko was a man of extreme. He lived hard, he played hard, and he smoked filterer cigarettes. Sure, Katsuhiko did take a cigarette from Naomichi, but according to his practice, he discarded the filterer and thus avoided the poison end.”

“Hmm…”

The Inspector looked at the cigarette in thought as the rest looked on confused.

“If your right Dad,” Ran spoke up. “Then, who is the murderer?”

“The true criminal is…” the words trailed for a bit in a dramatic way making Shimizu to think of Shinichi. “Katsuhiko’s own Mother.”

This made the woman in question to gasp.

“What?” Mrs Minagawa asked. “That’s absurd. Who do you think you are? Accusing me of murdering Katsuhiko.”

“You poisoned his food.”

“We all eat the same food, you fool. Expect maybe the young redhead.”

The Matsumoto scuffed as everyone looked at her.

“I’m allergic to seafood, so I carry around a bento for just encase scenarios,” the Sea Princess stated as she pulled out an Epi Pen from her bag and showed to the rest of them. “I also carry this around with me should I unknowingly eat a lot of it.” The Demigoddess put the pen back into her bag before she crossed her arms over her chest. “I also don’t like bitter tasting things at all.”

Sonoko, Ran, and Megure nodded their heads at that as they had been there when someone, who hated her Mother, had tried to kill her using her allergy to seafood against her on her own birthday when she was 9-years-old.

“That’s true. But, Katsuhiko is the only, who was poisoned because he didn’t eat.”

“What do you mean because he didn’t eat?” the Matsumoto asked.

“Mrs Minagawa, I heard that you scolded Susumu for eating a piece of chocolate, but then you allowed him to have some cake. Why the change of heart? It was because there was poison in the coffee and an antidote in the cake. When you saw Susumu drink the poisoned coffee, you quickly gave Susumu a piece of cake or as I mention the antidote. You knew all along that Katsuhiko didn’t like sweets and wouldn’t ever touch the cake. So, you came up with this plan. You also made plans using Katsuhiko’s feelings for Yoshimi. You knew that he was in love with her. You knew that Yoshimi gave it to him then Katsuhiko would eat a piece of chocolate even though he hated the stuff. You made that you were first to the crime scene. You switched out Yoshimi’s perfectly fine half eaten chocolates with one containing poison. Trying to frame Yoshimi for the crime.

“Your a liar! You have no evidence.”

“I’m afraid that your wrong. The proof is in the coffee cup. The first thing you did was wash the dishes before the police arrived. However, Mrs Minagawa, no matter how well you scrub the lab techs will be able to trace the poison.” This made the woman to gasp in shock. “If it isn’t in the cup then it’ll show up in the drain. You’ve been exposed Mrs Minagawa. The chocolate, you’ve tried so hard to hide is starting to melt. See for yourself.”

“It’s all a bunch of lies,” Mrs Minagawa said. “How in the world would I know that Katsuhiko will eat that woman’s chocolate. What would make me what to kill my own Son?”

“He’s not your Son,” Kaori stated. “Katsuhiko lost his parents in a horrible accident when he was just a kid and he moved in with you after that because you were his only living relative. And the reason that Katsuhiko fall in love with Yoshimi is because she so closely resemblances his deceased his Mother.” This took everyone by surprise, who didn’t know. “And that’s how you knew that Katsuhiko would eat Yoshimi’s chocolates.”

“Mommy?” Susumu asked as he turned to her.

Mrs Minagawa fall to her knees and pulled him into a hug.

“Yoshimi, I’m so sorry,” she apologized. “I saw you buying chocolates in town and that’s when I got the idea. I admit to it all. I had no choice. My husband’s business took a turn for the worst. I had to have Katsuhiko estate. I had to save this house. For my family. For my family.”

‘Wasn’t Katsuhiko part of her family, too?’ Shimizu thought as she looked outside. ‘And yet...she killed for the money that his parents left instead of asking him for help. How cruel?’

...My Line...

Later that day, the Demigoddess laid in her bed as she looked up at the ceiling in thought before letting out a sigh.

‘Shinichi, were are you?’ she thought. ‘Are you okay? Are you eating right or at all? When are you coming home? So many question and yet no answer.’ She turned to her right to look out the window next to her bed and held a wolf plushie to her chest that the blue eyed, dark hair teen had gotten her for her 17 birthday. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Shinichi.’ She closed her eyes as the Sea Princess started to drift off to sleep. ‘So, please come home soon.’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, everyone I have a good number of questions for you that don't need to be answered right away, but I will need an answer before Kaitou KID make's his first appearance in Detective Conan. So, here are the questions.
> 
> 1: Should Shimizu have a look alike like Ran and Shinichi do in Aoko Nakamori and Kaito Kuroba?
> 
> 2: If yes, should the look alike have a crush on Kaito Kuroba or not?
> 
> 3: What should her name be? Sakura Moto or Reina Moto?
> 
> 4: Should the look alike be a Greek or Shinto Demigod?
> 
> 5: If yes on Greek Demigod, the should she be the Daughter of Apollo or Hermes?
> 
> 6: If yes on Shinto Demigod then should the look alike be the Daughter of Inari or Susunoo no Mikoto?
> 
> 7: If no, should she be just a legacy of the four mentioned?
> 
> 8: If no, then, who should the look alike have a crush on from Magic Kaito?
> 
> 9: If yes, should she be a Phantom Thief and Magician, too?
> 
> 10: What should her Phantom Thief name be? Kaitou Ace or Sakura Ace?
> 
> 11: If no, should she know about Kaito being Kaitou KID? Or should she have an idea that the Kuroba is the great Phantom Thief, but doesn't let on that she knows because she doesn't have any evidence?
> 
> 12: Should she be a female High School Detective?
> 
> 13: If yes, then should her Detective nickname be the Flower of the East or the Watson of the East? Or if you like you can think of a nickname for her.
> 
> 14: If no, then should she be a sports star like a female soccer star or a tennis star or a martial arts star?
> 
> Message with your answers and I will tilly them up and let you all know the answer to each of the questions. Oh, also don't worry about the look alike's look as I already have an idea in cause the answer it yes on there being a look alike.


End file.
